Majestix Aller Tage Abend
by Kiki McCloud
Summary: My first Fanfinction in the Asterix Universe. Main charackter: Vitalstatistix & Imperdimenta.GERMAN!


**Majestix**

**Aller Tage Abend**

Wir befinden uns im Jahre 50 v. Chr. Ganz Gallien ist von den Römern besetzt... ganz Gallien? Nein! Ein von unbeugsamen Galliern bevölkertes Dorf hört nicht auf den Eindringlingen Widerstand zu leisten. Und das nicht nur mit großem Erfolgt sondern auch mit noch größerem Vergnügen...

* * *

Unsere Geschichte beginnt in dem kleinen, uns wohl bekannten Gallischen Dorf, an einem ruhigen und friedlichen Tag. Das heißt... bei genauerem hinsehen scheint es doch kein so ruhiger Tag zu sein. Zumindest nicht für alle Dorfbewohner...

"Ich hab es doch immer gesagt! Du bist hier nichts weiter als der Vorstand eines Haufen von Wilden! Wenn ich da an meinen Bruder Homöopatix denke, der..." "Jetzt reicht es aber!" Soeben stürmt Majestix, der Häuptling des Dorfes, aus seiner Hütte, dicht gefolgt von seiner Frau Gutemine, die anscheinend nicht gut auf ihren Gatten zu sprechen ist... "Wo, beim Teutates willst du hin!" "Ins Dorf! Ich habe dein ewiges Gezeter satt!" "MEIN Gezeter?!" "ALLERDINGS!" Majestix dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und fährt lauthals und sichtbar gereizt fort: "Und vor allen Dingen habe ich es satt, ständig mit deinem elendigen Bruder verglichen zu werden!" Daraufhin wendet er sich ab und verschwindet mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung von Miraculix Hütte, gefolgt von seinen beiden Schildträgern, die zu dieser Situation lieber schweigen. Zu diesem aufbrausenden Verhalten ihres Gatten weis Gutemine ausnahmsweise nichts mehr zu sagen. Doch nach einer kurzen Zeit des Erstaunens, wendet sie sich ihrerseits auf dem Absatz um und verschwindet wutentbrannt in der Hütte. Kurze Zeit später kann man aus der Häuptlingshütte deutlich ihre wütenden Schreie vernehmen, gefolgt vom klirrenden Geräusch zersplitternden Geschirrs...

* * *

Derweilen hat sich Majestix in der Hütte von Miraculix eingefunden, dem Ehrwürdigen und weisen Druiden des Dorfes. "Es ist doch wirklich nicht zu fassen das Ich, Majestix, Häuptling des Stammes der Unbesiegbaren, es mir gefallen lassen muss ständig mit einem einfachen Kaufmann aus Lutetia verglichen zu werden!" Sichtlich genervt nimmt Majestix einen Großen Schluck Cervisia, die ihm Miraculix kurz zuvor angeboten hat und versinkt danach in Wutentfachter Schweigsamkeit. Miraculix hingegen lächeltet nur beim Anblick seines alten Freundes, kennt er die Launen von Gutemine und die daraus resultierenden Streitereien doch schon zur genüge. Deshalb sagt er auch nichts weiter dazu und wendet sich wieder der Herstellung eines Zaubertrankes zu, als sich einer der Schildträger zu Wort meldet: "Hey Chef, ich glaube es ist etwas passiert..." Majestix und Miraculix schauen sich verwundert an, und machen sich dann zum Mittelpunkt des Dorfes auf, wo sich die Dorfbewohner bereits unter dem Baumhaus von Troubadix versammelt hatten und aufgeregt diskutierten. "Was, bei Teutates und Belisima hat dieser Aufruhr zu bedeuten?" Sofort wird es still, und alle machen ihrem Häuptling platzt, der inzwischen wieder auf seinem Schild thront und von dort aus verwundert in die Runde schaut. Doch schon bald weis er was die Unruhe ausgelöst hatte. Am Fuße seines Baumhauses sitzt Troubadix, der Barde und er sieht sehr Mitgenommen aus. Seinen Rechten Arm hält er umklammert und sein Umhang ist nur noch ein roter Fetzen. "Bei Belenus... Troubadix, was ist den mit dir geschehen?" "Ich ging so durch den Wald, dachte an nichts Böses und versuchte eine neue Ballade zu dichten, als sich plötzlich der Himmel über mir verdunkelte. Ich dachte mir würde der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen! Doch als ich aus einer plötzlichen Ohnmacht wieder zu mir kam, musste ich feststellen, dass ein Felsbrocken mich erwischt hatte!" Mit schmerzverzerrter Mine hebt er seinen Arm, den Miraculix gerade verbindet. "Ein Felsbrocken?" "Ein Felsbrocken! Aber das ist noch nicht alles! Nachdem ich mich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, musste ich mit entsetzen Festellen, das bei diesem hinterhältigen Angriff meine Leier zu Bruch gegangen ist..." Traurig zeigt Troubardix die kläglichen Überreste seines Lieblings Instrumentes, doch es haben nur die wenigsten Verständnis für seine Trauer. Am wenigsten Automatix, der Schmied und großer Gegner von Troubardix Gesang. "Na da haben die Römer ja wenigstens etwas richtig gemacht!" Er lacht lauthals los, verstummt aber sofort, als er die bösen Blicke der anderen bemerkt. "Na was den... Solange es nur die Leier ist..." "Leider war es aber nicht nur die Leier!", meint Majestix nun bestimmt, während er von seinem Schild steigt und zu Troubardix hinüber geht. "Woher sollen wir überhaupt wissen dass die Römer hinter diesem Angriff stecken?" mischt sich nun auch Verleihnix, der Fischhändler ein. "Weil nur die Römer die Maschinen besitzen um einen Felsbrocken durch die Luft zu schleudern, der so groß ist, das er unseren Barden verletzt." Diese klugen Worte stammen von Asterix, dem mutigsten und schlauesten Krieger des Dorfes. „So ein Quatsch", meint sein bester Freund Obelix, "Ich kann so was auch!" Obelix, seines Zeichens Hinkelsteinlieferant, war als kleines Kind in einen Kessel mit Zaubertrank gefallen und hat seither übermenschliche Kräfte. Daher ist es für ihn selbstverständlich kein Problem einen Felsen zu werfen. "Schon gut, Obelix, schon gut. Aber eines ist jawohl klar: Diese Schande können, und werden wir nicht ungestraft lassen! Wir werden diesen Römern zeigen was passiert wenn sie einer der unseren Angreifen!", ruft Majestix bestimmt, während er seinen Platz auf dem Schild wieder einnimmt. „Wir werden den Römern zeigen was es heißt sich mit uns anzulegen! Druide! Brau den Zaubertrank! Wir ziehen in den Kampf!" Lautstark wird der Vorschlag des Häuptling angenommen und bald darauf sieht man die Männer des Dorfes vor der Hütte von Miraculix. Grölend und lachend erwarten die rauflustigen Gallier den Beginn der Schlacht und Miraculix fällt es schwer die Masse davon abzuhalten vor Aufregung seine Hütte zu stürmen.

„So Kinderchen! Der Trank ist fertig!" Sofort bricht ein riesiger Tumult los, den Majestix allerdings schnell wieder unter Kontrolle hat. Und so stehen die Gallier bald brav in einer Reihe und lassen sich von Miraculix den berühmten Zaubertrank reichen, der ihnen übermenschliche Kräfte verleit. Den nur Dank dieses Trankes konnten unsere Freunde all die Jahre den römischen Heerscharen Einhalt gebieten.

* * *

Bald darauf ziehen die Gallier, natürlich von Majestix angeführt, in Richtung des befestigten Römerlagers Kleinbonum. Und kurze Zeit, eine Palisade und eine Garnison zerbeulter Römer später...   
„Also! Wer von euch hat diesen Angriff auf unseren Barden veranlasst!" Majestix, immer noch auf seinem Schild stehend, hält den Zenturio des Lagers am Kragen während die anderen die noch übrigen Soldaten... bei Laune halten. „Ich habe es doch schon gesagt, wir waren es nicht! Und ich weis auch nicht wer es war und... Ahhhhhhhh!" Majestix hebt drohend die Faust, was dem Römer sofort in Panik ausbrechen lässt. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich gestehe!" Unsanft lässt Majestix den Zenturio fallen. „Nun, ich höre?" „Die... Die Garnison in Aquarium... hat gestern ein neues Katapult aus Rom erhalten... Aber..." „Gut! Das reicht mir. Kinder! Auf nach Aquarium!"  
„Auf nach Aquarium!" „Es lebe Majestix!" „Es lebe unser Chef!" Unter Triumphrufen machen sich unsere gallischen Freunde auf den Weg zum Römerlager Aquarium. Nicht ohne nebenbei auch den Lagern Babaorum und Laudanum einen Besuch abzustatten. Schließlich soll sich keiner der Römer benachteiligt fühlen...

„OK Kinder, macht euch bereit! Jetzt werden wir den Römern einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten und..." Ich glaube mit der Überraschung wird es nichts! Sieh mal dort, Chef!" Erstaunt sehen Majestix und seine Leute zum Lager hinüber, wo soeben der Zenturio von Aquarium mit seiner Legion aus den Toren marschiert.   
„Na so was! Jetzt kommen uns du Römer schon entgegen um sich ihre Prügel abzuholen!" „Die wollen nur nicht, dass wir ins Lager kommen! Es ist so viel Arbeit es wieder aufzubauen!" Alle lachen, dann gibt Majestix den Befehl zum Angriff und wie eine Herde wilder Stiere stürzen die Gallier auf die vor Angst zitternden Römer zu. Zwar versucht der Zenturio noch etwas zu sagen, doch den Versuch hätte er sich sparen können. Und so kommt es erst einige Zeit und noch mehr verbeulte Römer später zum Gespräch zwischen dem (ebenfalls Verbeulten) Zenturio und Majestix. „Deine Kollegen haben uns gesagt dass Ihr für den Angriff auf unseren Barden verantwortlich seid! Also: Was sollte das?!" „Wir... Nun ja... Es war. eigentlich nur eine Übung..." „Eine Übung? Das ich nicht lache! Na dann sag mal deinem Cäsar, das wir es nicht dulden wenn ihr mit euren Kriegsmaschinen in unserem Wald übt, ist das klar?" „Aber... Aber... Cäsar ist doch gar nicht hier..." Nein. Aber du wirst gleich bei ihm sein!" Mit diesen Worten holt Majestix aus und befördert den Zenturio mit einem kräftigen Kienhacken in die Wolken. „Üben... So was... Kommt Kinder! Wir gehen zurück ins Dorf!" „Ja und was wird aus dem Lager? Soll das stehen bleiben?" „Hm... nein... Ich denke nicht... Zum Angriff!" Alle jubeln und schon nach kurzer zeit ist auch das vierte römische Lager nur noch Schutt und Asche. Doch in der Freude des Kampfes fällt niemanden auf, wie eine kleine Gruppe von Römern am Rande des Waldes auftaucht und die Szene beobachtet. „Was... was sollen wir nur tun!" „Gar nichts! Oder willst du dir unbedingt eine Tracht Prügel einhandeln?" Unser befehl war das Katapult zu verstecken und uns unauffällig dem Lager zu nähern wenn die Luft rein ist!" „Und das ist sie ja nun wirklich nicht... Achtung! Sie kommen!" Schnell verkriechen sich die Legionäre im Unterholz, als unsere Gallier fröhlich singend den Wald betreten. Alle sind bei bester Laune, nur Obelix scheint nicht zufrieden. „Was ist los Obelix?" Hm... Ich weiß nicht Asterix... Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl als ob im Lager irgendetwas gefehlt hätte... Irgendwas Wichtiges..." Irgendwas Wichtiges? Was soll den da gefehlt haben?" „Ich weiß nicht... Aber es war etwas Wichtiges..." „Ach was, Obelix! Wenn es etwas Wichtiges gewesen wäre, hätten wir das doch bemerkt!", meint Asterix nun lachend und geht voraus. Doch Obelix scheint mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden, bis ihm etwas einfällt. „Hey Leute! Sollten wir diesen Sieg nicht feiern?" „Obelix! Wir können doch nicht jede Keilerei mit den Römer mit einem Bankett feiern!" „Aber warum das den nicht?" „Weil... ach komm schon du Vielfraß." Asterix grinst und unsere Freunde machen sich weiter auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Majestix für seinen Teil hat prächtige Laune, schließlich hatte er den Römern mal wieder gezeigt wer der Herr im Haus... ich meine... im Wald ist. Doch wenn ich so einen Blick ins Dorf werfe glaube ich, dass seine gute Laune nicht lange anhalten wird... Gutemine sieht nämlich immer noch ziemlich wütend aus...

* * *

„Aber... aber Minchen!" Soeben wird der gerade ins Dorf zurückkehrte Majestix ziemlich unsanft von Gutemine vor die Tür gesetzt. „Wenn dir mein Gezeter zu viel wird, kannst du ja auch ausziehen! Am besten zu den Römern! Denen scheinst du ja mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuzuwenden als mir!" RUMMS! Lautstark schlägt Gutemine ihrem Gatten die Tür vor der Nase zu. Und was macht der? Erstmal... gar nichts. Ziemlich bedröppelt steht er nun da, doch irgendwie scheint heute nicht sein Tag zu sein. Schon schlägt seine Zurückhaltung in Wut über. Er schnappt sich seine Sachen die ihm seine Frau vor die Füße geworfen hat und macht sich auf in Richtung Asterix' Hütte. Nicht aber, ohne seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. „Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Wer, bei Teutates und Belisima ist den hier der Häuptling! SIE ODER ICH! Na, sie wird schon sehen was sie davon hat! Ich werde jedenfalls nicht so schnell wieder bei ihr auftauchen! Beim Teutates!" Sssssssssssst... PENG! Irgendetwas hat Majestix so heftig am Kopf getroffen, das er sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder findet. Verdutzt schaut er sich um... Und entdeckt einen in tausend Scherben liegende Vase. Und als er sich umdreht sieht er Gutemine, die ihm noch einen verächtlichen Blick nachwirft, und dann wieder im Haus verschwindet. Jetzt platzt Majestix aber endgültig der Kragen! Wutentbrannt springt er auf und schreit mit zu seiner Hütte erhobenen Faust: „BEI TEUTATES UND ALLEN GÖTTERN! MÖGE DIR FÜR DIESE FRECHHEIT DER HIMMEL AUF DEN KOPF FALLEN" Und als wollten die Götter ihm einen Gefallen tun verdunkelt sich plötzlich der Himmel über Majestix. Erschreckt sieht er nach oben und sieht einen riesigen Felsbrocken...

Ein lautes Krachen. Aufgeregte Schreie. In wenigen Minuten ist das ganze Dorf in Aufruhr. Miraculix beginnt sofort mit dem brauen des Zaubertrankes, die Frauen fliehen mit den Kindern an den Strand. Einige der Männer rennen zur Palisade und versuche die plötzlich heranstürmenden Römer mir allen Mitteln aufzuhalten. Und die übrigen haben sich um die in Trümmern liegende Hütte des Häuptlings versammelt. Nur Majestix bekommt von alledem nichts mit. Wie versteinert steht er da und starrt auf die Stelle an der vor einer Minute noch seine Hütte stand. Auf die Stelle wo er vor einer Minute noch seine Frau gesehen hatte...

Wie in einem Traum schien alles um ihn zu verschwimmen. Nur hier und da bekommt er mit was um ihn herum passiert, als er nun auf die Trümmer seiner Hütte zugeht. Einige der Männer, unter ihnen auch Automatix, sind schon dabei die Trümmer wegzuräumen, als einer der Männer plötzlich hinter einem Holzbalken hervorkommt und ruft: „Ich habe sie gefunden, schnell, kommt her!" „Sie haben sie... gefunden..." Erst jetzt kommt Majestix langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Und erst jetzt begreift er was gerade passiert ist. „Gutemine... MINCHEN!!!" Entsetzt läuft er zu den Trümmern, hin zu der Stelle, wo die anderen gerade einige Bretter beiseite räumen. Energisch macht Majestix sich Platz... bis er sie endlich sieht. „Minchen..." Unter einem der schweren Balken der Hütte eingeklemmt liegt Gutemine... regungslos. „Was bei allen Göttern hab ich nur getan..." „Schnell, den Zaubertrank!" Einer der Männer rennt los und kommt nur kurze Zeit später mir Miraculix und einer Feldflasche mit Zaubertrank zurück. Schnell nehmen Automatix und Verleihnix einen Schluck davon und heben den Balken an, während ein anderer Miraculix erklärt was passiert ist. Majestix sitzt in der ganzen Zeit neben seiner Frau und hält ihre Hand. Jetzt räumt er die letzten Trümmer beiseite, hebt Gutemine vorsichtig hoch und trägt sie aus den Trümmern. Gerade kehren auch die anderen von der Schlacht zurück. Bald sind Majestix und Miraculix von den Dorfbewohner umringt. Doch für Erklärungen ist keine Zeit. „Bring sie in meine Hütte, Majestix. Ich komme sofort nach." Majestix nickt nur, dann wendet er sich zum gehen. Mitfühlend sieht Miraculix ihm nach. Dann wendet er sich an Asterix. „Schnell Asterix. Du musst in den Wald und mir ein paar frische Misteln und etwas Moos besorgen." Er gibt Asterix seine goldene Sichel. Asterix nickt, dann macht er sich mit Obelix auf den Weg. „Und beeilt euch, jede Minute ist kostbar! Und ihr, geht wieder nach Hause. Ich werde euch später alles erklären." Mit diesen Worten macht sich Miraculix eiligen schrittens zu seiner Hütte auf.

* * *

Dunkle Wolken hängen wie ein Schleier über dem Dorf. Dicht fällt der Regen und hier uns da wird die Nacht von einem Blitz erhellt. Das ganze Dorf schläft schon, nur aus einer Hütte dringt ein schwacher Lichtschein in das Dunkel hinaus. In der Hütte des Druiden sitz Majestix im schwachen Licht einer Kerze und starrt Gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Miraculix steht am Feuer und braut einen seltsam riechenden Trank zusammen. Kein Wort wird gesprochen und die Stille ist kaum zu ertragen. Doch dann hält es Majestix nicht mehr aus. „Miraculix... Ich muss es endlich wissen... Bitte sag mir ob sie es schaffen wird. Oder ob ich sie für immer verloren habe..." Voller Schmerz klingen die Worte des einst so stolzen Kriegers. Und als sich Miraculix nun vom Feuer abwendet, sieht er den Häuptling der unbeugsamen Gallier in Tränen aufgelöst auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und von heftigen schlurzern geschüttelt sitzt Majestix da, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Traurig schaut Miraculix auf seinen Freund, dann zu Gutmine. Regungslos liegt sie da, kaum zu erkennen dass sie überhaupt noch atmet. „Sie sieht so blass aus. So zerbrechlich..." Die Stimme des Häuptlings ist nur ein flüstern in der Stille, die nur vom nahen grollen des Donners unterbrochen wird. „Du... Du hasst mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet..." Miraculix sieht schweigend auf das Gefäß in seinen Händen. Langsam lässt er die bläuliche Flüssigkeit darin kreisen während er versucht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch diese sucht er schon seit Tagen. Schon drei Tage sind seit dem Angriff der Römer vergangen und seit dieser Zeit schon sitzt Majestix am Bett seiner Frau. Er hat kein Auge zugemacht und auch nichts Essbares angerührt. Er sitzt nur still da und betrachtet seine Frau. Hin und wieder streicht er ihr behutsam durch ihr blondes Haar, dann nimmt er wieder ihre Hand und hält sie fest umklammert. Seit drei Tagen. Drei lange Tage ohne eine Besserung. Und auch drei Tage in denen Miraculix nach den Worten sucht um das unvermeidliche zu erklären...  
„Majestix... Ich... wir müssen reden. Miraculix setzt sich an den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes steht und zündete eine weitere Kerze an. Majestix sieht den Freund fragen an, doch als dieser nichts Antwortet, setzt er sich ihm gegenüber. Ein Augenblick herrscht wieder Stille, bis Miraculix endlich das Schweigen bricht. „Majestix... ich will ehrlich zu dir sein... Ich... Ich habe alles getan was ich tun konnte und doch... gab es keine Besserung..." Wieder schweigen. Majestix zittert vor Aufregung. Weis er doch schon genau was der Druide sagen will. „Majestix, ich... Wenn es in den nächsten Tagen nicht besser wird mit Gutemine... Gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr..." Drei Tage. Drei Tage hatte Majestix mit dem Gedanken gekämpft seine Frau zu verlieren und drei Tage lang wollte er es nicht wahr haben. Doch jetzt schien alles verloren. In nur wenigen Sekunden war seine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen...

* * *

Immer noch ist der Himmel Grau über dem Dorf der Unbeugsamen Gallier und genauso Grau ist auch die Stimmung. Nachdem Miraculix die Dorfbewohner über das Geschehen aufgeklärt hat ist es seltsam Still geworden in den sonst so lebhaften Dörfchen. Keiner weis mit der Situation umzugehen und so schweigt man. Und gerade dieses Schweigen ist es, was Majestix schier zur Verzweiflung bring. Doch die Stille wird gleich empfindlich gestört werden, den soeben rollt ein Wagen auf das Tor zu...

„Halt, stehen bleiben! Niemand darf das Dorf betreten!" „Wer sagt das?" „Anordnung vom Chef." „So? Na dann sage deinem Chef mal das er was erleben kann wenn ich nicht Augenblicklich ins Dorf gelassen werde! Ich bin Homöopatix, aus Lutetia und zufällig der Bruder von Gutemine! Also öffnet auf der Stelle das Tor!" „Der Bruder von Gutemine? ... Wartet einen Augenblick!" Schon saust die Wache los zu Miraculix Hütte um seinem Chef vom annahendem Unheil... ich meine... Besuch, zu berichten. Und der ist wie zu erwarten alles andere als begeistert... „Bei Teutates und Belisima... Die Götter müssen gegen mich sein..." Seufzend steht Majestix auf und sagt erschöpft: „Lass in rein. Alea jacta sund..." Mit diesen lateinischen Worten, die übrigens „Der Würfel ist gefallen" bedeuten, verlässt Majestix die Hütte und geht, ganz inkognito, zum Dorftor, wo soeben Homöopatix mit seiner Frau Galantine vom Wagen steigt. Homöopatix grinst hämisch, als er seinen Schwager sieht. „Was ist los, oh großer Häuptling Majestix? Haben dich deine Schildträger heute im Stich gelassen oder ist ihnen nun endgültig die Puste ausgegangen?" Er lacht und bemerkt dabei gar nicht, dass sich Majestix überhaupt nicht aufregt. Doch Galantine merkt sofort das irgendetwas nicht stimmt. „Was ist los mit dir Majestix? Du siehst so bekümmert aus?" „Ja Majestix, was ist los? Ist dir der Himmel auf den Kopf gefallen?" Wieder bricht Homöopatix in schalendes Gelächter aus. Doch diesen Spruch seines Schwagers kann Majestix nicht mehr so leicht verkraften wie den Vorherigen. Und als er nun Homöopatix ansieht, wie dieser sich über seine eigenen Witze halb tot lacht, platz ihm der Kragen. „Dir werd ich zeigen, wem hier gleich der Himmel AUF DEN KOPF FÄLLT!" Wutentbrannt stürzt sich Majestix auf seinen verhassten Schwager und haut ihm mit voller Wucht seine Faust ins Gesicht. Galantine schreit entsetzt auf und sofort laufen die Dorfbewohner zusammen. Auch Miraculix eilt herbei und sieht mit endsetzen wie Majestix immer wieder auf Homöopatix einschlägt. Er ist kaum zu beruhigen und wären Automatix und Verleihnix nicht sofort zur Stelle gewesen um ihren Chef festzuhalten, so wäre diese Geschichte jetzt bestimmt böse ausgegangen. „Bei Teutates und allen Göttern!" Homöopatix kommt nur langsam wieder auf die Beine und sieht seine Schwager entgeistert an. „Bist du des Wahnsinns, Majestix?" Eigentlich sollten diese Worte vorwurfsvoll und wütend klingen, doch mir scheint, das Homöopatix etwas von seinem Mut verloren hat. „Wag es ja nicht frech zu werden! Sonst..." „Halt, halt, Majestix!" Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffen es Verleihnix und Automatix ihren Chef festzuhalten, der sich schon wieder auf seinen Schwager stürzen wollte. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir das in aller Ruhe klären. Komm mit in meine Hütte, Homöopatix dort werde ich dir alles erklären. Und was dich angeht, Majestix..." Mit ernstem Blick wendet er sich an den Häuptling. „Ich denke es ist besser wenn du für eine Weile das Dorf verlässt um dich zu beruhigen..." „Ich und das Dorf verlassen! Keinen Schritt werde ich aus diesem Tor machen, bei Teutates!" Doch als er den bestimmten Blick des Druiden sieht, reist sich Majestix von seinen Bewachern los und verlässt wutschnaubend das Dorf in Richtung Wald. Miraculix sieht ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, dann wendet er sich an Homöopatix und Galantine. „Kommt ihr zwei. Es gibt viel zu erklären..."

* * *

„Und... Und du kannst nichts für sie tun?" Entsetzt schaut Homöopatix den Druiden an, nachdem dieser ihm vom Geschehen der vergangenen Tage berichtet hatte. Traurig schüttelt Miraculix den Kopf. „Ich habe alles versucht... Jetzt können nur noch die Götter helfen..." „Ich kann es nicht glauben... Wieso... Wieso habt ihr das Katapult nicht zerstört, als ihr die Lager angegriffen habt?" „Nun... Ich war bei den Angriffen nicht dabei. Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen das die Römer das Katapult in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, bevor..." „Und das ist Niemandem aufgefallen?!" „Nunja... Wenn sie erstmal im Kampfrausch sind, unsere Gallier, dann vergessen sie alles andere..." „VERGESSEN!" Homöopatix springt wütend auf. „Wie kann man so etwas vergessen! Das ist doch sicher die Schuld eures Unnützen Möchtegern-Häuptlings! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege dann werde ich..." „Dann wirst du WAS?" Erschreckt wirbelt Homöopatix herum und entdeckt Majestix, der mit verschränkten Armen und wutverzerrtem Gesicht in der Tür steht. „Wolltest du nicht gerade etwas sagen, lieber Schwager?" „Nun, ich..." „JETZT HÖR MIR MAL GENAU ZU, DU AUFGEBLASENER GROßSTADT-GALLIER!" Wütend geht Majestix auf seinen Schwager zu, der sich sofort auf der anderen Seite des Tisches in Sicherheit bring. Majestix starrt in wütend an und als er weiter spricht bebt seine Stimme vor Zorn. „Wir haben jedes Römerlager in der Umgebung zerlegt und nachdem wir wussten, wer den Angriff auf unseren Barden zu verantworten hatte, sind wir schnurrstracks zum Lager Aquarium aufgebrochen, um denen mal zu zeigen was wir von ihren „Übungen" halten. Doch als wird dort ankamen, kamen uns die Römer bereits entgegen, was uns ziemlich überraschte. Das ganze war dann aber auch schnell erledigt und wir sind wieder zurück ins Dorf. Zugegeben... Wir hatten das Katapult in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen... Doch wer, beim Teutates konnte den auch ahnen das diese verdammten Römer so Mutig wären uns nach dieser Niederlage anzugreifen!" Majestix stützt sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch und sieht seinen Schwager mit Zornesfunkeln in den Augen an. Doch so stark wie noch vor wenigen Minuten ist der große Häuptling nicht mehr. Das ganze setzte ihm sehr zu und Miraculix beginnt allmählig sich Sorgen zu machen. Auch jetzt beobachtet er Majestix genau, welcher sich nun seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen lies.  
„Meine Leute haben später das Katapult zerstört, als die Römer den Überraschungsangriff starteten. Doch für Gutemine war es da schon zu spät..." Homöopatix sieht in schweigend an. Er mochte Majestix nie so besonders, doch jetzt, als er ihn so vollkommen verzweifelt dort sitzen sieht, tut er ihm fast schon leid. Er selbst machte sich ebenfalls große Sorgen um Gutemine, doch er hatte bis zu diesem Tag nicht gewusst das Majestix sie so sehr liebte. Einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen, dann geht Homöopatix zu seinem Schwager hinüber und legt ihm Freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Majestix sieht verwundert auf. „Majestix, ich... Es tut mir Leid... Ich denke, wir sollten in dieser schweren Zeit nicht auch noch Streiten. Das würde sie nicht wollen..." Traurig schaut er zu Gutemine. Majestix folgt seinem Blick und sagt einen Moment nichts, dann steht er auf und sieht seinen Schwager mit ernster Miene an. „Ich denke du hast recht... Lass uns unsere Streitigkeiten vergessen. Fürs erste." Er reicht Homöopatix lächelnd die Hand und die beiden Kontrahenten besiegeln den Frieden mit einem Händedruck.

* * *

Morgendämmerung über dem Dorf. Nur langsam erkämpft sich das Sonnelicht den Weg durch den Morgennebel und nur langsam beginnt im Dorf das alltägliche Treiben. Oder besser... der alltägliche Wahnsinn. Die Versöhnung von Majestix und Homöopatix hat sich erstaunlich schnell herumgesprochen und so ist die Stimmung im Dorf auch nicht mehr ganz so bedrückt. Sogar Troubadix, der die letzen Tage geschwiegen hatte, erhebt nun wieder die Stimme um eine Ode zum besten zu geben um Lug, den Gott Medizin, gnädig zu stimmen, auf das Gutemine bald gesund werde. Doch dieses gut gemeinte Vorhaben geschieht sehr zum Ärger von Automatix, dem vor Schreck über die plötzliche gesangliche Darbietung, sein Schmiedehammer auf den Fuß gefallen ist. Gerade humpelt er mit einer Axt auf der Schulter zu Troubadix Baumhaus. „Troubadix! Hör sofort mit dem Gekreische auf!" „Gekreische? Du Kunstbanause! Das ist meine neueste Kreation! Eine Ode für den Gott der Heilkunst!" „Hör bloß auf, sonst bekommt der Gott der Heilkunst noch einen Gehörsturz!" „Phhh!" Einen verächtlichen Blick auf den Dorfschmied werfend, verschwindet der verachtete Künstler in seiner Hütte und Automatix wendet sich mit siegessichere Miene seiner Werkstadt zu. Doch die Ruhe hält nicht lange und schon ertönt eine weitere Strophe der neuesten Kreation und diese ist noch durchdringender als die vorherige. Und diesmal ist das dargebotene so Nervenzerfetzend, das sich im Dorf ein Aufruhr erhebt. Automatix lässt derweilen seine Axt fallen um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, wobei er den Entschluss fasst die Gottheiten vor Schaden zu schützen und dieser allgemein ungewollten Ruhestörung ein Ende zu setzten. Und so klingt einen Augenblick später das melodische Geräusch von Axtschlägen durch das Dorf. „Was um alles in der Welt..." Troubadix hört verwundert auf zu singen als er die Erschütterung seiner Hütte bemerkt, doch ehe er noch richtig begreifen kann was passiert, tönt von draußen der Ruf „Barde fällt!" und schon neigt sie der Baum, samt Troubadix und seiner Hütte, dem Erdboden zu. Ein Krachen zerreist die morgendliche Stille, gefolgt von etlichen geflügelten Worten von Seiten Troubadix', auf die ich hier aber nicht näher eingehen möchte.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick verlässt Majestix Miraculix' Hütte. Er sieht zerschlagen und vollkommen erschöpft aus, hat er doch diese Nacht mal wieder kein Auge zugemacht. Nun macht er sich auf in Richtung seiner Hütte, von wo aus das Geräusch von Hammerschlägen zu hören ist. Und tatsächlich arbeiten dort Verleinix und einige andere Männer tatkräftig daran die Hütte ihres Chefs wieder aufzubauen. Majestix staunt angesichts dieses Tatendrangs nicht schlecht. „Guten Morgen, Chef!" „Guten Morgen. Was... Was wird das den hier?" „Na nach was sieht's den aus?" Majestix grinst, dann fragt über seine Schulter zeigend: „Was ist den mit Troubadix' Hütte passiert?" „Ach das. Er hat heute Morgen versucht eine neue Ode zu singen. Nur hat er damit Automatix auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt..." „Haha! Sehr witzig!" Soeben kommt der Schmied zum Bauplatz gehumpelt und beobachtet die Arbeiten, während er sich auf seinen Schmiedehammer lehnt. „Braucht ihr noch Hilfe?" „Eigentlich schon. Aber du bist ja heute verhindert. Um nicht zu sagen, ‚Fußkrank'!" Verleihnix biegt sich vor lachen und Automatix holt schon mit dem Hammer aus, als ein Ruf vom Wachposten zu hören ist. „Chef! Ein gallischer Häuptling und sein Gefolge bittet um einlass!" „Ein gallischer Häuptling?" Sofort ruft Majestix seine Schildträger zu sich und wenig später steht das Ganze Dorf, mit Ausnahme von Miraculix, am Tor, um den unerwarteten Gast zu begrüßen. Und Majestix ist sehr überrascht als er sieht, wer sich dort angekündigt hat. "Egoistix..." Doch einen Augenblick später wird Majestix misstrauisch. Das auftauchen dieses Häuptlings hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten...

* * *

Ein stämmiger Gallier, mit blonden Haaren, die er, wie Majestix, in zwei Zöpfen gebunden trägt, steht vor dem Tor. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes steht er auf seinem Schild, das von vier, griesgrämig dreinschauenden Träger getragen wird und schaut von dort aus herablassend auf Majestix und die übrigen Dorfbewohner. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper ist nur von seinem Umhang bedeckt und an seinem Gürtel hängt ein prächtiges, mit Diamanten verziertes Schwert. Er schaut sich noch einmal um, dann beginnt er, gespielt freundlich, ein Gespräch:  
„Majestix, alter Freund! Wie schön dich zu..." Wag es ja nicht auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen, Egoistix! Du würdest es bereuen!" „Aber, aber Majestix! Grollst du etwa immer noch? Lass uns die alten Streitigkeiten doch vergessen. schließlich... will ich Frieden in meinen Dörfern." "In deinen Dörfern? Und was hat das ganze mit deinem auftauchen hier zu tun?" "Nun ja... Immerhin wird diesen Dorf bald mir gehören..." Der Fremde schaut den verdutzen Majestix einen Augenblick an, dann baut er sich auf seinem Schild auf, zieht sein Schwert und ruft: "Majestix! Hiermit fordere ich dich zum Kampf der Häuptlinge heraus!  
Vollkommen überrascht macht Majestix einen Schritt zurück... Und fällt probt von seinem Schild. "Was... Was willst du?" "Dich herausfordern! Ich war lange Zeit nicht in Gallien und nun bin ich hier um mich endlich für das zu revangieren, was du mir angetan hast!" Wütend schaut der Fremde auf Majestix, der sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hat, nun aber verdutzt auf den Häuptling schaut. "Was ich dir... Moment!" Er besteigt wieder sein Schild, und als Majestix nun weiter spricht, klingt er sehr verärgert: "Was ich dir angetan habe? Wen ich mich recht entsinne warst DU es, der MICH bei der Schlacht von Gergovia im Stich gelassen hat, oder sollte ich mich da irren?" "Ich wollte Hilfe holen, als ich sah dass du in Gefahr warst! Doch dann haben mich die Römer gefangen und an die östliche Grenze des römischen Reiches gebracht, wo ich die letzten Jahre als Sklave schuften musste! Und DU hasst nichts unternommen!" Wütend zeigt Egoistix mit dem Schwert auf Majestix, der sich aber in keinster Weise einschüchtern lässt. "Ich habe nichts unternommen, weil ich nichts von deiner Lage wusste!" "Pahh! Ich habe dir durch meine Leute eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der ich um deine Hilfe gebeten habe! Oder willst du mir nun erzählen dass du die Botschaft nie erhalten hast?" "Genau das! Und selbst wenn, hätte ich einem solchen Feigling wie dir niemals..." "GENUG!" In drei Tagen findet der Kampf statt! Bereite dich auf deine Niederlage vor, Majestix!" Mit diesen Worten befiehlt Egoistix die Umkehr und schon bald ist er mit seinen Leuten im nahen Wald verschwunden.

* * *

Etwas später haben sich die Dorfbewohner versammelt, denn jetzt wollen alle wissen, was es mit diesem Fremden Häuptling auf sich hat. Majestix seufzt. Eigentlich hat er nur wenig Lust sich an das Vergangene zu erinnern, doch es bleibt ihm nur wenig anderes übrig.   
„Das ganze begann kurz vor Schlacht von Gergovia, ihr erinnert euch sicher noch daran... Ein Bote hatte mir die Nachricht von der von Vercingetorix geplanten Schlacht überbracht und wir bereiteten alles für die Schlacht vor. Kurz zuvor kamen noch einige Krieger aus anderen Dörfern zu uns, die uns auf den Weg nach Gergovia begleiten sollten. Unter ihnen war auch mein Bruder. Und Egoistix..."

* * *

Wie befinden uns im Jahre 52 v. Chr.  
In dem kleinen, uns wohlbekannten gallischen Dorf herrscht ein riesiger Tumult. Soeben sind einige Krieger aus anderen gallischen Dörfern eingetroffen und man macht sich für den Aufbruch nach Gergovia bereit.  
Karren werden beladen, Pferde gesattelt, hier und da sieht man einige Kämpfer die noch einmal ihre Waffen überprüfen. Etwas abseits steht der Dorfchef Majestix und sein Bruder Ozeanix „Jetzt ist es also soweit... Bald wird die Schlacht beginnen, die über das wohl ganz Galliens entscheiden wird..." Majestix, der vor ein paar Tagen noch kampfesmutig dem Tag des Aufbruchs entgegengefiebert hatte, scheint nun doch etwas nervös.  
Ozeanix schaut seinen Bruder einen Augenblick an, dann meint er lachend: „Was ist los Majestix. Du hast doch nicht plötzlich Angst vor dem Kampf?" „Quatsch! Es ist nur..." „Na? Was? Gib es zu, du hast Panik! Aber keine Sorge, kleiner Bruder Ich pass schon..." Er zieht Majestix zu sich heran und hält ihn im Schwitzkasten. „...gut auf dich auf!" „Ozeanix! Lass den Quatsch!", ruft Majestix gespielt empört und boxt seinen Bruder in die Seite, welcher diese Herausforderung natürlich sofort annimmt. Und schon ist eine freundschaftliche Reiberei im Gange, die aber je unterbrochen wird, als ein weiterer Krieger im Dorf ankommt.  
Auf einem Schild stehend, der von vier Träger gehalten wird betritt, soeben ein blonder Krieger das Dorf und schaut sich in aller Seelenruhe um. Dann meint er, fast schon herablassend: „Ist das hier das Dorf von Majestix?" „Ja, ist es...", meint Majestix nun, wobei er seine Stimme etwas gedrückt klingt, da Ozeanix in immer noch im Schwitzkasten hält, während er völlig verdutzt den Neuankömmling begutachtet. Erst als Majestix anfängt sich aufs heftigste zu wehren, bemerkt er was los ist und lässt seinen Bruder los, der heftig nach Luft ringt. „Oh... Verzeih mir, Majestix, war nicht so gemeint..." „Schon gut."   
Der Fremde sieht Majestix herablassend an, dann schaut er sich noch einmal im Dorf um, ehe er leichtfüßig vom Schild spring und auf Majestix zugeht. „Schickes Dörfchen... etwas klein zwar... aber ganz nett..." Ozeanix schaut von dem Fremden auf Majestix, der sichtlich bemüht ist nichts Falsches zu sagen. Doch dann scheint er sich wieder beruhigt zu haben um meint ganz nebenbei: „Darf ich mal fragen wer ihr seit?" „Egoistix." Mehr sagt der Fremde nicht, während er den Frauen des Dorfes zulächelt, die sich neugierig versammelt haben. Und die jungen Frauen scheinen nichts gegen den Fremden zu haben... „Egoistix... Verzeiht die Frage, aber... ist euer Dorf so viel größer als dieses, das ihr es als klein bezeichnet?" Ozeanix will der Sache nun doch auf den Grund gehen. Egoistix jedoch lässt sich mit der Antwort Zeit, schaut sich noch mal um und meint dann ganz selbstverständlich: „Nun ja... mein Hauptdorf hat etwas die doppelte Größe von diesem hier... Und auch meine drei anderen Dörfer..." „Drei andere?" Nun wissen weder Majestix noch Ozeanix was sie sagen sollen, doch zu ihrem Glück kommt gerade Miraculix an die Gruppe heran, begrüßt den Fremdem im Dorf und zeigt ihm sein Quartier. Denn die Reise nach Gergovia sollte erst am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe starten. Und so stehen Majestix und Ozeanix etwas verdattert da und schauen Miraculix nach, der inzwischen mit Egoistix ins Gespräch gekommen, ist. „Irgendwie mag ich den Kerl nicht..." „Da bist du nicht der einzige..." Majestix bald die Faust, doch sein Bruder beschwichtigt ihn gleich: „Na ja, mal sehen. Vielleicht täuschen wir uns ja in diesem Egoistix. Warten wir es ab." „Wie du meist. Aber so wirklich trau ich der Sache nicht..."

* * *

Der nächste Morgen beginnt früh. Die Sonne ist noch kaum am Horizont zu sehen und dicke Nebelschwaden hüllen die Landschaft ein als im Dorf schon reges Treiben herrscht. Alle Krieger sind sich versammelt, die Pferde und Wagen stehen bereit und alles wartet nur noch auf Majestix. Dieser steht etwas Abseits und unterhält sich mit einer blonden Gallierin. Jetzt verabschiedet er sich von ihr und geht zu seinen Leuten. Nun schaut er sich noch einmal um, steigt dann auf sein Schild und verkündet lautstark:

„Liebe Kampfgenossen, in dieser schweren Stunde, da nicht nur die gesamte freie Welt, sondern auch unser geliebtes Gallien, unsere geliebten aremorikanischen Dörfer, unsere geliebten Frauen, ..." Bei diesem Satz schaut er zu der Galliern die sich nun mit Tränen in den Augen abwendet. Egoistix grinst. Doch Majestix bemerkt dies nicht sonder führt unbeirrt seine Rede weiter.  
„...unsere geliebte Kultur– ja ich sage unsere geliebte Harmonieerfüllte Lebensweise – von dem römischen Wolfe, mit seiner unbändigen, alles verzehrenden Gier nach neuen Eroberungen, nach Unterjochung und Unfrieden bedroht ist und wir der Versklavung und Entrechtung preisgegeben zu werden drohen, dürfen wir nicht den Mut und die Zuversicht verlieren, sondern müssen uns auf die guten gallischen Tugenden besinnen - auf unsere Disziplin, unser Einigkeit und vor allem auf unsere Standhaftigkeit! Drum lasst uns Pflugscharen zu Schwertern und Sicheln zu Spießen machen, lasst uns gemeinsam zu den Waffen greifen, um den Eindringling nicht nur für uns, sondern auch im Namen all jener, die nicht für sich selbst zu kämpfen im Standeee…"  
Rumms! Kaum hat Majestix die Auforderung zu den Schwertern zu greifen ausgesprochen, schon liegt er am Boden, da seine Schildträger natürlich sofort zu ihren nicht vorhandenen Schwertern gegriffen haben. Doch während Majestix sich noch die passenden Worte überlegt um seiner Wut Luft zu machen, ergreift kurzerhand Egoistix das Wort und ruft: „Auf in den Kampf!" Grölend wird dieser Vorschlag angenommen und bald darauf sind die Krieger auf ihrem Weg nach Gergovia. Majestix ist jedoch äußerst verstimmt und auch Ozeanix kann da wenig gegen machen sosehr er auch versucht seinen Bruder mit guten Worten aufzumuntern. Bald gibt er es auf und schließt sich ein paar Kriegern an die in der Mitte des Zuges marschieren.

* * *

Mehrere Tage sind die Gallier unterwegs bis sie schließlich bei Gergovia ankommen, wo sie auch schon erwartet werden. Eine Gruppe von Galliern kommt den Neuankömmlingen entgegen und nachdem sie sich den Weg zur Stadt freigekämpft haben werden sie dort herzlich empfangen.  
Es ist schon später Abend als die Krieger sich in der Mitte der Stadt versammeln. Ein Feuer wird entfacht, es wird Wildschwein gebraten und reichlich getrunken. Alle sind gespannt auf den morgigen Tag an dem Vercingetorix die Gallier in die Schlacht führen wird.

Etwas abseits des Geschehens sitzen auch Majestix und sein Bruder. Ozeanix kann den Kampf kaum noch erwarten doch Majestix scheint nervös. „Was ist los mit dir? Du konntest die Schlacht doch auch kaum erwarten und nun sitzt du da als sitze dir der Tot persönlich im Nacken." „Irgendwie ist es ja auch so..." Gedankenverloren starrt Majestix in die Flammen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst diesen Römern Morgen zeigen wie ein Gallier kämpft und schließlich hocherhobenen Hauptes in dein Dorf zurückkehren. Und..." „Und wenn nicht...?" Erschreckt sieht Ozeanix seinen Bruder an. „Wie... Wie meinst du das?" „Was ist... Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme? Was wird dann aus dem Dorf und... Und aus Gutemine..." Immer noch weis Ozeanix nicht was er sagen soll, als plötzlich Egoistix herankommt und sich zu den beiden setzt. „Hey, Hey, was ist den mit euch los? Ihre seht aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Und dabei hat es doch ganze zwei Wochen geregnet!" Er grinst, doch bemerkt bald dass ihn keiner wirklich beachtet. Er schaut von Majestix zu Ozeanix und meint dann ernst. „Ich habe zufällig gehört was ihr gerade besprochen habt." Majestix schaut verschreckt auf, doch Egoistix beschwichtigt in sofort. „Keine Sorge, das bleibt selbstverständlich unter uns. Und um ehrlich zu sein... Ich kann dich gut verstehen." Er legt Majestix freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mir ging es vor ein paar Jahren genauso. Ich zog aus um einen Häuptling zum Kampf herauszufordern der dafür bekannt war äußerst brutal zu sein. Damals lies auch ich meine Frau zurück ohne zu wissen ob ich überhaupt zurückkehren würde..." Majestix schaut Egoistix verwundert an. „Aber.. Du bist doch schließlich zurückgelehrt." „Schon. Aber sie war nicht mehr da. Hatte das Dorf verlassen weil sie wohl nicht daran geglaubt hat dass ich siegen würde. So wie ich gehört hab soll sie irgend so einen reichen Händler aus Lutetia geheiratet haben. Aber das ist ja auch egal. Wichtig ist, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Ich bin sicher dass wir in der morgigen Schlacht siegreich sein werden. Und wir werden als glorreiche Helden zurückkehren!" Egoistix schaut Majestix und Ozeanix an und beide lachen. „Ich denke du hast Recht, Egoistix. Wir werden den Römern zeigen was es heißt sich mit uns anzulegen. So. Ich werd mir erstmal noch was von dem herrlichen Wildschwein hohlen." „Ozeanix! Das ist schon deine dritte Portion!" „Na und? Wer weis wann wir das nächste mal was Vernünftiges zu kauen bekommen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwindet er und Majestix und Egoistix bleiben allein zurück.   
„Du sag mal... darf ich dich etwas fragen?" „Sicher." „Die Gallierin mit der du im Dorf gesprochen hast, Gutemine, bist du eigentlich mit ihr verheiratet?" „Nein. Aber ich habe ihr versprochen sie zu heiraten sobald ich zurück bin. Wieso fragst du?" „Ach... Nur so. Ich hatte mich etwas mit ihr unterhalten... Nichts bestimmtes, nur so. Und ich muss sagen, du hast da einen tollen Fang gemacht." Majestix lacht. „Ja, da hast du recht. So. Ich werd mich aufs Ohr hauen. Der nächste Tag beginnt früh. Also dann Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht." Egoistix schaut Majestix nach. Doch als dieser verschwunden ist meint Egoistix leise: „Ich glaub deine Befürchtungen um deine Rückkehr sind nicht unbegründet..."

* * *

Kampfgeschrei. Waffenklirren. Huf gestampfe.  
Der Klang des Krieges halt weit über die Hügel die Gergovia umgeben. Furchtlos stürmen die Gallier den römischen Heerscharen entgegen, ihre Schwerter und Schilde glänzen in der Sonne des anbrechenden Tages. Und allen voran, auf einem weißen Pferd, mit gezücktem Schwert und wallenden Haaren, reitet Vercingetorix. Die Hufe seinen Pferdes werfen den Sand des Hügels auf, der Wind der über Gergovia weht lässt die Mähne des Pferdes und die blondes Haare des Vercingetorix wehen und wo das Schwert des Avernerkönigs auf einen Römer trifft, sinkt dieser zu Boden und seine Truppen schreien und jubeln um so lauter um so mehr Römer durch die Hand des Vercingetorix fallen.  
Doch bald schon lösen sich die Reihen auf, aus dem geordneten Kampf wird eine wilde Schlacht und schon ist alle Übersicht dahin. Gallier Schlagen sich Mutig durch die Reihen der Feinde, nicht auf ihr eigenes Leben achtend, nur mit dem Gedanken für die Freiheit ihres Landes und ihres Volkes zu kämpfen.  
Auch Ozeanix, Majestix und Egoistix schlagen unerbittlich auf die Angreifen ein, ein jeder den Rücken des anderen freihaltend. Doch plötzlich stürmt eine neue Legion Römer heran und drängt die Kämpfer auseinander, aber auch einige Gallier stürzen herbei um ihrerseits die Römer im Zaum zu halten. Ohne Gnade geht der Kampf voran, als sich Majestix und Egoistix plötzlich allein von Römern umzingelt sehen. Ozeanix und einige andere Männer wurden beiseite gedrängt und versuchen verzweifelt ihren Genossen zu helfen, doch die Übermacht der Römer ist zu stark. Und der Kreis der römischen Soldaten schließt sich immer enger um Egoistix und Majestix.  
Egoistix starrt entsetzt auf die Übermacht, doch Majestix lässt sich nicht einschüchtern. Mutig hebt er das Schwert und stürmt auf die Römer zu, die ihrerseits den Angriff erwidern. Immer wieder schlägt er sein Schwert in die Reihen der Feinde, immer wieder schrecken die Römer zurück um im nächsten Moment wieder anzugreifen. Und der Kreis schließt sich...   
Egoistix schaut sich entsetzt nach einer Möglichkeit um diese Schlacht lebend zu überstehen. Doch dann scheint ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen, den er schaut fies grinsend erst auf die Römer, dann zu Majestix...  
Ozeanix versucht derweil verzweifelt zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen, der immer mehr in Bedrängnis gerät. Und währenddessen bemerkt niemand das Egoistix das Weite sucht...  
Der Kampf scheint aussichtslos. Von allen Seiten greifen die Römer Majestix an, der sich kaum noch wehren kann. Dann ein Aufschrei. Entsetzt sieht Ozeanix wie sein Bruder zu Boden geht...

* * *

Einen Augenblick scheint die Zeit still zu stehen. Ozeanix starrt entsetzt auf den am Boden liegenden Gallier, unfähig etwas zu tun. Doch dann steigt die Wut in ihm hoch. Unter lautem Kampfgeschrei stürmt er mit seinen Leuten auf die Römer zu, schlägt jeden zu Boden der ihm zu nahem kommt, bis er endlich and er Seite seines Bruders steht. „Kümmre dich um deinen Bruder Ozeanix, wir halten euch die Römer schon von Hals!", ruft einer der gallischen Krieger. Ozeanix nickt nur dann wendet er sich seinem Bruder zu. „Majestix! Warte ich helfe dir!" „Schon gut, es ist nur... ein Kratzer..." Unter Mühen steht Majestix auf und hält sich die Schulter. Einer der Römer hat ihm eine tiefe Wunde zugefügt, doch Majestix will nicht klein beigeben. Schon ergreift er wieder sein Schwert. „Majestix! Ich sollte dich zu einem Druiden bringen der..." „Hey! Ich bin hier um zu kämpfen nicht um irgendwo bei einem Druiden rum zu sitzen!" Majestix klingt verärgert, doch als er das besorgte Gesicht seines Bruders sieht meint er beschwichtigend: „Mir geht's gut, keine Sorge. Und jetzt lasst uns diese verdammten Römer aus unserem Land vertreiben!" „Auf das Gallien wieder uns gehört!" Plötzlich und wie aus dem nichts ist Vercingetorix aufgetaucht. Auch er trägt schon die Spuren des Kampfes, doch immer noch schlägt er sich mutig durch die feindlichen Reihen. Einen Augenblick sehen sich die drei Krieger an, dann stürmen sie gemeinsam los, um für die Freiheit Galliens zu kämpfen. Für ihre Freiheit...

* * *

„Und... Und was ist dann geschehen?" Die Sonne steht schon tief am Horizont und immer noch sind die Gallier im Dorf versammelt um Majestix' Erzählung zu hören. „Wir haben gesiegt. Der Kampf dauerte noch lange an, doch wir haben gesiegt. Und nun... " Und ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verlässt Majestix den Platz... „Was... Was hat er den?" „Ich denke er hat genug erzählt." Alle schauen zu Miraculix, der gerade dazukommt. „Aber was war den nun aus Egoistix geworden?" „Ich denke das weiß nur er selbst. Aber jetzt genug davon, ihr habt doch sicher noch anders zu tun, oder?" Und wie auf Kommando geht jeder seiner Wege um das zu erledigen, was er bis jetzt versäumt hat.

* * *

Und was haben inzwischen Egoistix und seine Leute getan? Nun... Werfen wir mal einen Blick in den Wald, wo Egoistix Leute ein Lager aufgeschlagen haben und... Doch was ist das? Das Lager ist verlassen. Und im weichen Waldboden sind deutlich viele Fußspuren zu sehen die zum Römerlager Aquarium führen...  
Dort steht Egoistix, von den Römer in Ketten gelegt, vor dem Zenturio von Aquarium. Und dieser scheint sich gerade über irgendetwas köstlich zu amüsieren... „Ihr habt... Ihr habt tatsächlich den schrecklichen Majestix herausgefordert? Ich lach mich schlapp!" „Ich verstehe nicht ganz was daran so komisch sein soll..." „Die Tatsache dass jemand freiwillig seine Dörfer aufgibt! Jeder weis doch das Majestix unbesiegbar ist!" Jetzt tritt ein Optio an den Zenturio heran und flüstert ihm etwas zu. Der Zenturio grinst. „Ich höre gerade, mein Lieber Egoistix, das du wohl lange Zeit nicht in Gallien warst und daher wohl gar nicht mitgekriegt hast, was es mit der Unbesiegbarkeit deines Gegners auf sich hat. Aber ich bin heute guter Laune, daher werde ich es dir erklären: Der Druide Miraculix, der im Dorf der Unbeugsamen Gallier wohnt, braut einen Zaubertrank der übermenschliche Kräfte verleiht. Daher ist es unmöglich Majestix zu besiegen." Der Zenturio grins hämisch, dann meint er mit einer wegwerfenden Geste: „Aber das ist Eure Sache... Lasst die Gallier frei! Wir wollen uns ja schließlich auch mal wieder amüsieren!" Das ganze Lager bricht in Schalendes Gelächter aus, als Egoistix mit seinen Leuten in den Wald zu ihrem Lager zurückkehren.  
Dort angekommen stellen die Krieger ihren Häuptling zur Rede. „Häuptling, was machen wir jetzt! Wenn es diesen Zaubertrank wirklich gibt..." „Tja, wenn es diesen Zaubertrank wirklich gibt..." Plötzlich grins Egoistix fies. „Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee..." Egoistix Leute schauen ihren Häuptling fragend an, doch der meint nur, immer noch grinsend: „Wartet ab bis Morgen..."

Und so legt sich schließlich die Nacht über Gallien. Und es sind nur noch zwei Tage, bis zum großen Kampf der Häuptlinge.

* * *

Friedlich liegt das Dorf der Unbeugsamen im Morgennebel. Langsam schiebt sich die Sonne durch die Wolken und animiert Kokolorix, den Dorfhahn, zu seinem morgendlichen Wegruf. Und schon kurze Zeit später erwacht das kleine Dorf zum Leben. Verleihnix macht seine frischen Fische für den Verkauf zurecht, Automatix schürt das Feuer in seiner Schmiede und Troubadix stimmt seine Leier, wobei er sich durch Automatix' böse Blicke nicht stören lest. Auch Majestix ist schon auf den Beinen und macht sich von seiner, durch die Mithilfe der Dorfbewohner wieder aufgebauten Hütte, auf den Weg zu Miraculix. Doch kaum dort, kommt ihm dieser schon entgegen. „Majestix! Gut das du kommst!" „Miraculix, was ist los? Ist etwas mit Minchen?" Panik steht dem großen Häuptling ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Miraculix winkt ab. „Nein, nein, es geht um etwas anderes." „Musst du mich dann so erschrecken?!" „Bitte entschuldige. Es geht um den Kampf Übermorgen und um den..." „Chef! Chef!" Einer der Wachposten kommt auf die beiden zugestürmt. „Egoistix will dich sprechen!" „Egoistix? Das gefällt mir nicht..." Majestix schaut Miraculix an, der misstrauisch den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich habe da auch eine ganz schlechte Ahnung..."  
Nur wenig später stehen sich die beiden Kontrahenten gegenüber. „Du wolltest mich sprechen, Egoistix?" „Nun ja... Ich wollte noch mal vorbeischauen... Nur um zu schauen wie viel Platz hier ist... für anfallende Umbauarbeiten wenn ich..." „HÖR AUF SO ZU TUN ALS WENN DIESES DORF SCHON DIR GEHÖREN WÜRDE!" „Na, na, Majestix. Warum so ungehalten? Du solltest dich mit dieser Tatsache allmählich abgefunden haben. Hast du Gutemine eigentlich schon erzählt dass ich hier bald Häuptling bin? Sie wird sich sicher freuen..." Egoistix sieht Majestix herablassend an. „Lass Gutemine aus dem Spiel, sonst..." Wütend greift Majestix zu seinem Schwert. „Sonst was? Willst du mir etwas drohen? Mein guter Majestix... Du hättest keine Chance gegen mich..." „So? Nun, anscheinend hast du noch nicht mitbekommen warum wir die Unbeugsamen, oder auch die Unbesiegbaren Gallier genannt werde?" „Doch, doch, ich hörte von so etwas wie einem Zaubertrank. Und wenn ich mich hier so umschaue..." Er lest einen abschätzigen Blick über die versammelten Dorfbewohner gleiten. „..habt ihr so einen Trank auch bitter nötig... Aber irgendwie habe ich mir so etwas schon gedacht..." „Was hast du dir gedacht?" „Das du mit solchen Mitteln kämpfst." „Was willst du damit sagen?", knurrt Majestix wütend, wo sich der Griff um sein Schwert merklich verstärkt. „Ach Majestix, tu nicht so als ob du das nicht wüsstest! Sieh dich doch an! Du hättest keine Chance im Kampf gegen mich auch nur ein paar Minuten zu überstehen, ohne diesen Zaubertrank. Oder irre ich mich da?" Egoistix schaut zu seinen Leuten die die Rede ihres Häuptlings mit lautem Gelächter Quittierten. „Aber um mal auf was anderes zu kommen... Du hast nicht zufällig vor das Dorf nach deiner Niederlage zu verlassen, oder? Ich meine... Gutemine hat etwas Besseres verdient und ich könnte mir vorstellen Sie mit nach Lutetia zu nehmen. Nur wüsste ich nicht was du..." „Jetzt reicht es! Du glaubst wohl wirklich du hättest schon gewonnen, was? Aber dieses Dorf bekommst du nicht! Und wenn du glaubst, das ich ohne Zaubertrank nicht kämpfen könnte, dann irrst du dich gewaltig!" „Majestix! Treib es nicht zu weit!" Miraculix versucht den Häuptling davon abzuhalten etwas Falsches zu sagen, doch der lässt sich nicht mehr aufhalten. „ICH BRAUCHE KEINEN ZAUBERTRANK UM DICH ZU BESIEGEN! Ich werde ohne den Trank kämpfen! Beim Teutates!" Mit diesen Worten reicht er Egoistix die Hand, und besiegelt so diesen Schwur... und das Schicksal der Unbeugsamen Gallier...

* * *

Lange Zeit ist es still im Dorf, selbst als Egoistix mit seinen Leuten schon lange wieder verschwunden ist. Alle starren Majestix an, der sich nachdenklich durch die Haare streicht. Dann sieht er seine Leute an. „Nur keine Sorge, Kinder. Egoistix wird sich nach dem Kampf wünschen nie hier her gekommen zu sein!" Mit diesen Worten setzt er seinen Helm wieder auf, steigt vom Schild und verschwindet in seiner Hütte. Den niemand soll seine Sorgenmiene sehen... Wenig später kommt Miraculix zur Hütte des Häuptlings, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Und Majestix lässt das Donnerwetter stillschweigend über sich ergehen.  
"Wie kommst du nur auf diese wahnsinnige Idee ohne Zaubertrank gegen Egoistix antreten zu wollen! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" "Nun... Ich gebe zu... Ich war vielleicht etwas voreilig..." "Etwas? Na du bist gut! Was glaubst du was passiert wenn du übermorgen in den Ring steigst?" "Willst du damit sagen das selbst du, Miraculix, denkst das ich ohne Zaubertank nicht siegen könnte?!" "Nun, ich..." "JETZT REICHT ES MIR!" Wütend springt Majestix auf. "Ich werde gegen Egoistix kämpfen und ihn besiegen und zwar OHNE Zaubertrank! Ich werde euch beweisen dass ich zu Recht Häuptling dieses Dorfes bin! BEIM TEUTATES!" Und mit diesen Worten verlässt Majestix seine Hütte und Miraculix, der traurig den Kopf schüttelt. "Wenn das nur gut geht. Wen das nur gut geht..."  
Den Rest des Tages scheint Majestix wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Doch wenn wir einmal einen Blick in den Wald und auf eine kleine Lichtung werfen, werden wir ihn entdecken. Er ist damit beschäftig zu trainieren. Mit dicken Bandagen um die Hände gewickelt, lässt Majestix seine Wut an einem mit Stroh umkleideter Baum aus. Wieder und wieder schlägt er zu, jetzt holt er zu einem gewaltigen Schlag aus und trifft den Strohballen mit solcher Wucht, das das Stroh zu allen Seiten fliegt. Erschöpft stützt sich der Häuptling am Baum ab und ringt einen Augenblick nach Luft, dann reist er sich zusammen und blickt auf um weiter zu trainieren, als er plötzlich stockt. Sein Blick fällt auf den Teil der Baumrinde, die durch den Schlag freigelegt wurde. Einen Moment scheint er unschlüssig, dann rupft er das restliche Stroh beiseite und fährt mit den Fingern über eine Schnitzerei im Holz.  
Plötzlich scheint der stolze Krieger von aller Kraft verlassen, er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum und lässt sich zu Boden sinken. Dann legt er den Kopf auf die Knie und verharrt so, während die Sonne am Horizont über den Rand der Erde gleitet.  
Und es bleibt nur noch ein Tag, bis zum großen Kampf der Häuptlinge...

* * *

Nebel liegt auf den Wiesen und Feldern, der Morgentau tropft von den Zweigen der Bäume und die ersten Vögel begrüßen den neuen Tag. Alles scheint so edylisch wie immer. Doch... "Das kannst du nicht machen, Majestix!" "Wir wollen Egoistix nicht als Häuptling!" "Du musst den Zaubertrank nehmen, Chef!" Vor der Hütte des Häuptlings steht eine Menschentraube und alle reden lautstarkt auf den Häuptling ein. Dieser sieht betrübt von einem zum anderen, dann bittet er um Ruhe. Einen Augenblick schweigt er, dann meint er ganz ruhig: "Ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, ich werde kämpfen, und zwar OHNE den Zaubertrank. Wenn euch das nicht passt..." Langsam geht er durch die Menge in Richtung Tor. "...dann müsst ihr euch, da ihr mich ja nun nicht mehr abwählen könnt, wohl ein anderes Dorf suchen. Noch habt ihr Zeit..." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet er in Richtung Wald um seinen Trainigsplatz aufzusuchen. Schweigend schauen ihm die Dorfbewohner nach.

* * *

In der zwischenzeit im Lager des Egoistix...  
"Sag mal Chef... Willst du den garnicht trainieren?" Soeben bring einer der Gallier seinem Chef ein gebratenes Wildschwein, wärend dieser sich auf einem gemüdlichen Lager räkelt. "Wozu sich unnötig anstrengen? Ich gewinne doch sowiso... Also..." Vollkommen ruhig beisst Egoistix von seinem Wilmschwein ab. Seine Leute schaun ihn fragend an, wagen aber nichts weiter zu sagen.

* * *

Majestix hat derweil seinen Platz auf der Lichtung erreicht. Kurz schaut er sich um, dann macht er sich bereit für sein Training. Der Baum, an dem er zuvor trainiert hat ist noch genau so wie er ihn verlassen hat. Das Stroh ist überall auf dem Bodern verstreut, und nurnoch ein paar Fetzen hängen an den Tauen, mit dem das Stroh am Baum befestigt war. Und wärend Majestix an einem andernen Baum seine Kräfte trainiert, geht ein kräftiger Wind durch die Bäume und trägt die letzten Strohhalme davon. Nun wird auf dem Stamm des Baumes endgültig die Schnitzerei sichtbar:

_**Tant que vous restez avec moi, tout est simple…**__  
__(So lange du bei mir bist, ist alles einfach...)_

Lang schon ist die Sonne am Horizont verschwunden. Der letzte Tag vor dem Kampf ist zuende. War dies der letzte Tag der "Unbeugsammen"? Wer weis...

* * *

Die Römer haben auf dem Platz vor dem Wald der das Dorf umgibt den Kampfring aufgebaut und wie schon beim letzten Kampf der Häuptlinge haben sich aus dieses Mal viele fahrende Barbaren versammelt um sich ihre Sesterzen zu verdienen. Überall herrscht tiefe Ruhe, auch im Lager von Egoistix und seinen Leuten schläft schon alles. Und im Dorf'? Nun...  
Alle Bewohner des Dorfes haben sich versammelt. Den ganzen Tag schon haben sie über die Worte von Majestix diskutiert. Nun nun scheind eine Entscheidung gefallen zu sein. Soeben ergreift Troubadix das Wort. "Nun... Es ist uns allen sicher nicht leicht gefallen, aber... nach der letzten Abstimmung steht der Entschluss fest. Wir..." "Ihr habt euch also entschieden." Erschreckt drehen sich alle zum Tor um. Dort steht Majestix, vollkommen ruhig, so als hätte er schon längst gewust wie die Entscheidung ausfallen würde. "Nun... Majestix, bitte versteh uns nicht falsch, du... du bist ein hervorragender Kämpfer..." "Und ein super Häuptling!" "Natürlich, natürlich, aber..." "Aber euer Vertrauen habe ich anscheined trotz allem nicht." Stille tritt ein. Betretten schauen alle zu Boden. Majestix seufzt. "Nun gut... Ihr habt euch entschieden. Und wenn es für das Dorf das Beste ist... dann sei es so." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet der Häuptling in seiner Hütte. Immernoch stehen die Gallier betrübt auf dem Dorfplatz. "Ich fürchte," meint nun Verleihnix, "wir haben einen Fehler begangen..." Und so legt sich die Nacht über Gallien.

* * *

Ein Hahnenschrei zerreist die Stille der Nacht und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fallen auf den Kampfplatz. Der Tag des großen Kampfes hat begonnen.  
Von allen Seiten ströhmen die Leute heran, haben doch die Römer sofort alles in Bewegung gesetzt, damit auch alle umliegenden Dörfer und Städte von diesem Kampf erfahren. „Um so mehr Zuschauer," meint der Zenturio von Aquarium gerade zu seinen Kollegen von den anderen drei Lagern, „um so größer ist die Schande für den Verlierer!" „Und der werde nicht ich sein!" Stolz auf seinem Schild stehend, betritt Egoistix und sein Gefolge den Platz. Der Zenturio von Aquarium lacht. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht immernoch daran das ihr gegen Majestix siegen könntet?" „Ich glaube es nicht, ich weis es. Er wird nämlich ohne den Zaubertrank kämpfen." Und ohne die vollkommen verwirrten Römer noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, zieht Egoistix vorbei, zu dem Zelt das für ihn nahe des Ringes aufgebaut wurde.  
Im Dorf der Unbeugsammen herrscht immernoch stille. Kein Mensch ist zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Kind. Nur Majestix steht einsam vor seiner Hütte. Traurig lässt er den Kopf hängen. „Wenn sowieso nimmand an meinen Sieg glaubt, wieso kämpfe ich dann überhaupt..." Vollkommen mutlos steht der einst so stolze Häuptling da, als er plötzlich aufblick. Miraculix kommt soeben auf ihn zu. „Majestix... Komm mit mein Freund." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen führt er den verdutzten Majestix zu seiner Hütte... Wo alle Dorfbewohner auf ihn warten. Majestix schaut von einem zum anderen. „Die Dorfbewohner wollen dir etwas sagen..." „Nun... wir... Wir wollten.. Dir viel Glück wünschen für deinen Kampf... Häuptling." Mit diesen Worten machen die Gallier den Weg frei zu Majestix' Schildträgern, die den Schild den Vercingetorix bereit halten. „Ihr... Ihr bleibt also?" „Natürlich!", ruft Obelix. „Oder dachtest du etwas anderes?" „Es tut uns Leid das wir an dir gezweifelt haben, Majestix. Uns ist klar geworden, das du alles für unsere Dorf tuen würdest. Und wenn du denkst das du den Kampf auch ohne Zaubertrank schafst... dann glauben wir daran." Majestix weis nicht er dazu sagen soll. Er schaut noch einmal von einem zum anderen, dann betritt er seinen Schild. Mit lautem Jubel wird der Häuptling der Unbeugsammen gegrüsst. Miraculix schaut den Galliern lächeld nach, die sich nun mit lauten Rufen auf den Weg zum Kampfplatz machen. Selbst Homöopatix will sich den Kampf nicht entegehen lassen und schließt sich den Dorfbewohnern. „Na also.", meint der Druide schmuzelnd, nachdem die anderen das Dorf verlassen haben. „Geht doch." Damit geht er wieder in seine Hütte, doch kaum in der Tür, bleibt er völlig überrascht und wie angewurzelt stehen. „Gutemine..."

* * *

„In der linken Ecke: Der Häuptling der Unbeugsammen Gallier. Der bis Dato ungeschlagene: Majestix!" Laute Jubelschreie hallen über die Wiese, als der römische Schiedsrichter den Chef unserer gallischen Freunde ansagt. „Und in der rechten Ecke, sein Herausvorderer. Häuptling von 4 gallischen Dörfern: Egoistix!" Nicht minder Laut bejubeln die anderen Gallierer ihren Häuptling. „Macht euch für den Kampf bereit!" Sichtlich nervös gibt Majestix seinen Waffengürtel und seinen Umhang in die Hände von Asterix. Und auch der scheint besorgt, als er sich nun noch einmal den Gegner ansieht. „Majestix... Ich weis du hörst es nicht gern, aber wäre es nicht besser wenn du wenigsten einen kleinen Schluck..." „Asterix! Ich sage es zum letzten mal: Keinen Zaubertrank! Nicht nur das ich sonst meinen Schwur brechen würde... Ich werde den Trank auch garnicht brauchen!" „Bist du dir da so sicher?" Hönisch sieht Egoistix zu Majestix und lässt dabei gekonnt seine Muskeln spielen. „Hör auf mit der Angeberei, Egoistix. Sie wird dir hier nichts nützen. Und ausserdem... hat das doch auch schon in Gergovia nicht funktioniert..." „Klopf lieber nicht zu große Sprüche, mein Bester! Es wird dir sonst nicht gut bekommen!" Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Egoistix zu einem seiner Leute um, um ihm seinerseits Waffelgürtel und Umhang zu reichen. Und in diesem Augenblick verschlägt es Majestix die Sprache. „Hübsch, nicht war?" Egoistix sieht über seine Schulter zu dem vollkommen geschockten Majestix. „Sieh genau hin, Majestix! Diese Narben habe ich dir zu verdanken!" Über Egoistix gesammten Rücken ziehen sich dicke Narben die dem Anschein nach von heftigen Peitschenhieben stammen. Einen Augenblick noch steht Majestix fassungslos da, dann kommt er wieder zur Besinnung. „Glaub was du willst, aber das da hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Schließlich bist du doch nach deiner feigen Flucht vom Schlachtfeld in Gefangenschaft geraten, oder?" Wütend starrt Egoistix seinen Kontrahenten an, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen kann, betritt der Schiedrichter wieder den Ring und verkündet lautstark: „Im Kampf gelten folgende Regeln: Alle Schläge sind erlaubt! Geht einer der Kämpfer zu Boden, so gilt dieser als besiegt, wenn er nicht innerhlab von 10 Sekunden wieder auf den Beinen steht. Der Besiegte unterwirft sich mit seinem Stamm nach alter, gallischer Regel, dem Sieger. Jeder geht jetzt in seine Ecke, und beim Trompetenstoß beginnt der Kampf. Auf daß der Bessere gewinnen möge!" Einen Augenblick herrscht atemloses Schweigen. Der Schiedsrichter hebt die Hand. Der Trompeter macht sich bereit... Die Hand senkt sich, das Trompetensignal ertönt. Sofort erhebt sich ein riesiger Tumult, jede Seite feuert ihren Häuptling an. Der große Kampf hat begonnen...

* * *

Schlag auf Schlag, Hieb auf Hieb. Niemand schenkt dem anderen etwas, die Schläge sind von brutaler Gewalt und keiner der beiden Kämpfer will locker lassen. Doch obwohl es aussieht, als wären beide Kontrahenten gleich stark, zeigt sich mit zunahme der Kampfzeit, das einer der beiden seine Deckung immer mehr vernachlässigt. Auch die Gegenschläge lassen nach und er gerät immer mehr ins Schwanken. Jetzt setzt der Gegner zu einem gefährlichen Schlag an, er hohlt aus, trifft. Sein Gegenüber gerät gefährlich ins wanken, fängt sich aber nocheinmal. Doch schon folgt der nächste Schlag, direkt auf die Brust. Der Getroffen sinkt in die Knie, ringt nach Atem. Und kaum das er den Boden berührt, ist auch schon der Schiedrichter zur Stelle und fäng erbahrmungslos an zu zählen. „Eins..." Die Menge tobt, und eine Seite versucht ihren Häuptling mit allen Mitteln anzufeuern. „Zwei..." „Nicht aufgeben, beim Teutates!" „Drei..." „Bei Belenos, du schaffts das!" „Vier..." „Kämpfe für uns, Majestix!" „Fünf..." Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen sieht Egoistix auf den am Boden knieenden. „Gib es auf Majestix! Du hast schon verloren!" „Das... Das denkst du!" keuchend richtet sich Majestix auf, schwank noch einen Augenblick, um sich dann wieder vor seinem Gegner aufzubauen. „Du musst dich schon mehr anstrengen um mich zu besiegen!" Mit diesesn Worten verpasst Majestix dem für einen Moment vollkommen perplexen Egoistix einen kräftigen Kinnharken. „Bravo, Majestix!" „Lang lebe Majestix, unser Häuptling!" Und so geht der Kampf weiter, Schlag für Schlag, Hieb für Hieb. Doch wärend Majestix immer mehr nach Luft ringt, scheint Egoistix noch kein bisschen erschöpft. Er steckt die Schläge seines Gegners geradezu locker weg und um so kraftloser Majestix wird, um so mehr scheint Egoistix' Kraft zu steigen. Und wieder schaft es Majestix nicht die Schläge des anderen abzuwehren. Ein Schlag in den Bauch, einen linken Harken auf die Brust, ein rechter ins Gesicht... „Ich werde dich besiegen..." Majestix kann sich nicht mehr halten, sackt vollkommen kraftlos in sich zusammen und schlägt schließlich mit voller Wucht auf die Bretter des Ringes auf.. „Dein Dorf gehört mir..." Majestix liegt regunslos da, das Schicksal unserer gallischen Freunde scheint entgültig besiegelt. „Und nicht nur dein Dorf wird mir gehören... auch Gutemine!" Und wärend der Schiedsrichter Majestix anzählt, wendet sich Egoistix seinen Leuten zu: „Ich habe gesiegt! Damit gehört das fünfte Gallische Dorf mir!" Jubelschreie erfüllen die Luft, wärend die Unbeugsammen fassungslos auf den Ring starren, wo der Schiedrichter die letzten Sekunden anzählt. Und so bemerkt niemand das sich zwei weitere Dorfbewohner dem Kampfplatz nähern...

* * *

Schwärze umgiebt ihn. Die Schreie und Rufe der Menge hört er nur wie weit entferntes Gemurmel. „Ist es vorbei?" Die Gedanken kreisen in seinem Kopf wie der Adler über den Wiesen Galliens. „Habe ich endgültig verloren?... Verzeiht mir, meine Freunde. Und du, Gutemine..." Plötzlich scheint es ihm, als höre in der Menge des Gemurmels eine vertraute Stimme. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben!" „Das... Das kann nicht sein..." Mühsamm versucht er seine Sinne zusammenzureisen, er dreht den Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme, öffnet die Augen...

Am Rande des Platzes auf einem kleinen Hügel steht sie. Von Miraculix gestüzt, steht sie da und sieht fassungslos auf das Bild, welches sich ihr bietet. Und Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. „Minchen..." Majestix versucht sich aufzurichten, die letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Und die letzten Sekunden der Freiheit für die Unbeugsammen Gallier laufen...

* * *

„Ich bin der Sieger! Ich allein!" Plötzlich geht ein rauhnen durch die Menge. Verwirrt sieht sich Egoistix um... und erstarrt. „Ma... Majestix!" Für einen kurzen Augenblick scheint die Zeit stillzustehen. Doch dann bricht ein Tumult los, wie ihn Gallien seit Gergovia nicht mehr erlebt hat. Majestix hält sich noch einen Augenblick an den Seilen des Ringes fest, dann hebt er angriffslustig die Fäuste und ruft: „Du wirst mein Dorf niemals bekommen! UND GUTEMINE SCHON GARNICHT!" Schon greift er an, hohlt aus... und trifft den immernoch entsetzten Egoistix mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Ein weiterer Schlag folgt, ein dritter, ein vierter! Egoistix weis sich nicht mehr zu wehren, vollkommen überwältigt muss er die Schläge über sich ergehen lassen. Und Majestix lässt nicht locker. Er lässt seinem Gegner keine Zeit eine Deckung aufzubauen, die Schläge abzuwehren. Doch plötzlich, ein Gegenschlag. Majestix taumelt rückwärts, hält sich aber auf den Beinen. Einen Augenblick stehen sich die Kontrahenten gegenüber, den anderen immer im Augen behaltend. Und beide ringen nach Luft. „Wie... Wie schafts du das? Woher nimmst du diese Kraft?" Majestix, grinst nur. „Das wirst du nie verstehen..." Schon geht er wieder zum Angriff über, doch dieses mal ist Egoistix gewatmet. Ein Schlag folgt dem nächsten, ein Treffer löst einen anderen ab, niemand will aufgeben. Und Majestix kämpft mit ganzer Kraft. „Ich werde niemals zulassen, das du meiner Frau zu nahe kommst!", knurrt er Egoistix an, als dieser ihn in eine Ecke drängt. „So? Na das werden wir ja sehen!" Egoistix hohlt aus, doch Majestix weicht aus, der Schlag geht ins leere. Und kaum das sich Egoistix zu seinem Gegener umdreht, trifft ihn auch schon ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Taumelnd versucht er sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch vergebens. Der große Häuptling von vier gallischen Dörfern, geht zu Boden. Und der Jubel ist groß, auf Seiten der Unbeugsammen. Doch Majestix behält sein Gegenüber im Auge. Er weis genau, das sich Egoistix nicht so leicht unterkriegen lässt. Und tatsächlich raft sich der Häuptling noch einmal auf. Stolz steht er Majestix gegenüber. Die zwei Kämpfer sehen sich in die Augen, die Fäuste erhoben, bereit für den nächsten Schlagabtausch. Doch...

„Wie ist das nur möglich...", denkt Egositix bei sich. „Wie kann er nach so vielen Treffern noch so kämpfen?" Allmählig verlassen auch Egoistix die Kräfte. Zwar versucht er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch nach Majestix' letztem Angriff, schwinden allmälich auch seine Kräfte. „Woher nimmt er diese Kraft?" Dann sieht er Gutemine, die soben mit Miraculix auf den Ring zugeht. Und er versteht...

* * *

Die Spannung ist kaum auszuhalten und alles hält den Atem an, wartet gespannt auf den nächtsten Angriff. Immernoch stehn sich die beiden Häuptlinge regungslos gegenüber. Doch plötzlich sinkt Egoistix auf die Knie, lässt den Kopf hängen und sagt flüsternd: „Ich gebe auf..."

Fassungslos starrt Majestix auf seinen Gegner. „Du... Du gibt's auf?" Egoistix nickt nur. Und schon verkündet der Schiedsrichter: „Egoistix gibt auf! Damit ist Majestix der Sieger!" Er sagt noch etwas, doch das kann in dem riesegen Tumult von Schreihen und Rufen niemand mehr verstehen. Majestix sieht sich um. Er blickt auf seine Freunde, die sich nun jubeld um den Hals fallen. Er sieht auf die Römer, die sich ziemlich zerknirscht von Platz schleichen und er sieht zu Gutemine, die sich gerade, von Miraculix und ihrem Bruder gestützt, einen Weg durch die Menge bahnt. „Es ist vorbei... Der Kampf ist gewonnen..." Ein erntsetzes raunen geht durch die Reihen der Unbeugsammen, als Majestix plötzlich vollkommen kraftlos zusammensackt. „Schnell, Kinder, helft ihm!", beordert nun Miraculix die Gallier. Sofort sind Automaix und Verleinix zur stelle und helfen Majestix aus dem Ring, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann. Und er wird empfangen wie ein Held. „Lang lebe Majestix, unser Häuptling!" „Er lebe hoch!" Freundenrufe und Glückwünsche begleiten den glorreichen Krieger auf dem Weg zum Druidenzelt, wo auch schon Miraculix wartet. Und Gutemine... „Majestix..." „Minchen!" Sofort schließt Majestix seine Frau in die Arme und trotz allen Stolzes, rinnen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich glaubte dich für immer verloren..." „Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein." „Kommt ihr zwei." Miraculix führt die beiden in das Druidenzelt, um sich Majestix Wunden anzusehen, denn der große gallische Häuptling sieht wirklich ziemlich rampuniert aus.

* * *

Derweil bei den Römer:  
„Wie beim Juno, ist sowas möglich? Der andere war doch viel stärker, und Majestix hatte keinen Zaubertrank und..." „Warum eigendlich nicht?" Fragend sehen die Zenturionen aus Babaorum, Laudamun und Kleinbonum ihren Kollegen aus dem Lager Aquarium an. „Der Druide ist doch da, wieso also kein Zaubertrank?" „Das kannn nur eines bedeuten... Ruft eure Leute zusammen, wir treffen uns vor meinem Lager. Dort werde ich euch alles weitere erklären..." Und so kommt es, das plötzlich alle Römer den Kampfplatz verlassen und das tobende Fest den Galliern überlassen.

* * *

In der zwischenzeit hat sich auch Egoistix wieder aufgeraft und den Ring verlassen. Der einst so stolze Krieger ist nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Er scheint all seine Kraft und seinen Mut verloren zu haben. Wortlos geht er durch die Reihen seiner Leute, auf das Zelt der Druiden zu. Dort verartzten Miraculix gerade Majestix Wunden wärend er sich mit seinem Kollegen unterhält, der als „Wandernder Druide" durch die Lande zieht, um dort zu helfen, wo Hilfe benötigt wird. „Und so kahm ich schließlich hierher. Eigendlich wollte ich gleich nach Lutetia weiterreisen, doch als ich hörte das es einen Kampf der Häuptlinge geben sollte, habe ich beschlossen eine Weile hier zubeleiben, weis ich doch, wie blutig so ein Kampf manchmal Enden kann." „Da hast du recht, mein lieber Knorrfix. Da hast du recht." Mit diesen Worten reicht Miraculix Majestix einen Becher mit einer seltsam richenden, tiefroten Flüssigkeit. „Was... Was ist das den?" „Ein Trank, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Nicht unbedingt schmackhaft, aber sehr wirkungsvoll!" „Na wenn du meinst das das nötig ist..." Angewieder schaut Majestix in den Becher, ehe er ihn mit einem Zug leert. Er schüttelt sich. „Grausammes Zeug! Gibt's das nicht in einer anderen Geschmacksrichtung?" Miraculix lächelt nur, als noch jemand das Zelt betritt. Schweigen tritt ein. Egoistix sieht stumm zu Majestix und Gutemine und geht dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit Knorrfix in einen anderen Teil des Zeltes. „Ich denke es wird Zeit, das wir in unser Dorf zurückkehren. Ich habe genug von diesem Trubel..." Er zeigt über die Schulter nach drausen, wo alles ausgelassen feiert. „Und ausserdem.. freue ich mich auf ein schönes Festbankett und einen ordenlichen Wildschweinbraten!" Grinsend sieht Majestix zu Gutemine, die nur lachend den Kopf schüttelt. „Wie kannst du nach so einem Kampf nur ans Essen denken?" „Na hör mal! Ich hab den ganzen Tag noch nichts vernüftiges zu beißen gehabt! Und Ausserdem..." "Und ausserdem solltest du froh sein überhaupt noch zu stehen!" Erschreckt drehen sich alle zum Zelteingang, wo soeben ein stämmmiger Gallier hereintritt. „Ozeanix... Was machts du den hier?" „Ich habe in Lutetia von einem Römer erfahren was hier vorsich geht und bin sofort hierhergereist. Den ich konnte nicht glauben das du so einen Kampf bestreiten würdest... ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen!" Freudestrahlend umarmt Ozeanix seinen Bruder. „Bei Teutates! So einen Kampf habe ich noch nie gesehen! Komm Brüderchen, lass uns in dein Dorf gehen, du musst mir erzählen was hier so alles passiert ist!" Mit diesen Worten machen sich Majestix, Ozeanix, Homöopatix und Gutemine auf um die anderen Gallier zusammenzurufen und wenig später sind unserer Unbeugsammen Freunde wieder in dem uns wohlbekannten kleinen Dorf angekommen, wo sofort alles für ein großen Bankett vorbereitet wird. Miraculix ist noch am Kampfplatz um sich noch etwas mit seinem alten Freund Knorrfix zu unterhalten und so legt sich die Dämmerung über Gallien.

* * *

Bald bricht auch die Nacht herein und wärend Majestix mit seinen Leuten den glorreichen Ausgang dieser Geschichte feiert, nähert sich eine Gruppe Gallier dem Dorf... „Majestix!" Soeben kommt eine Wache auf die Festtaffel zugestürmt. „Majestix, Miraculix ist zurück und er bringt Egoistix und seine Leute mit!" „Sieh mal einer an... Ich dachte schon er hätte es vergessen... Schildträger zu mir!" Und wenig später stehen alle am Tor, alle ausser Obelix, der lieber am Tisch bleibt. „Sonst werden doch die Wildschweine kalt!"  
Egoistix und seine Leute betretten das Dorf. Doch während der Häuptling vor wenigen Tagen noch hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf seinem Schild zu unseren Freunden kahm, ist er nun zu Fuß unterwegs und nurnoch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Einen Augenblick steht er nur schweigend da, versucht das unausweichliche noch einen Moment herauszuzögern. Doch es ist unumgänglich. Nun tritt Egoistix vor und wärend er sich vor Majestix verneigt spricht er das aus wovor er sich wohl am meisten gefürchtet hat. Und das merkt man ihm auch deutlich an.  
„Majestix... Ich habe dich zum Kampf der Häuptlinge herausgefordert und kläglich verloren... Nach altem gallischen Brauch... werde ich mich dir unterwerfen..." Schon packt er sein Schwert um es Majestix zu Füßen zu legen, als dieser abwinkt. „Lass gut sein, Egoistix. Du hast den Kampf und wie ich bemerkt habe auch deinen Hochmut verloren. Das soll mir Sieg genug sein. Ich lasse dich und deine Leute frei." „Was? Aber... ich dachte..." „Es ist viel geschehen in all den Jahren. Setzt dich mit deinen Leuten zu uns und dann erzähl mir in aller Ruhe was geschehen ist. Ich denke..." „Römer!" Der Schrei der Wache läst die Anwesenden zusammenschrecken und sofort erstürmen alle die Palisarde um zu sehen wie viele Angreifer es sind. Auch Majestix und Ozenanix schließen sich den anderen an, doch was sie sehen lässt ihnen für einen Augenblick das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

* * *

Wie Geisterlichter flackern die Flammen unzähliger Fackeln in der Dunkelheit und das dämmrige Licht lässt die herrannahmenden Truppen noch gefährlicher erscheinen. Unaufhaltsam nähern sich die römischen Soldaten dem Dorf, vier Gruppen, vom Zenturio des jeweiligen Lagers angeführt, die wie Häuptlinge in einer Reihe vor den Soldaten marschierten. „Meint ihr es ist wirklich eine gute Idee die Gallier anzugreifen, Zenturio Nichtsalsstus?" „Keine Sorge, Zenturio Kopfnus. Diesmal sind wir im Vorteil! Wir sind in der Überzahl und die Gallier haben keinen Zaubertrank!" "Wobei ich deine Erklärung mit den fehlenden Zutaten immernoch mehr als fraglich finde..." "So? Na dann sagt mir eine andere Erklärung wenn ihr eine habt, mein Lieber Zenturio Stupidus!" "Schon gut, schon gut! Fangen wir jetzt lieber keinen Streit an. Dort vorne ist schon das Dorf." "Gut! Eure Männer sollen sich vorbereiten. Wir greifen an sobald alle bereit sind!" Die Zenturionen machen sich auf um ihren Truppen die nötigen Befehle zu erteilen. Auch der Zenturio Nichtsalsstus macht sich zu seinen Leuten auf, doch dreht er sich nun nocheinmal zum Dorf um. "Dieses Mal habt ihr keine Chance... Bald wird GANZ Gallien uns gehören!" Mit diesen Worten geht er zu seinen Soldaten und kurz darauf maschieren die römischern Truppen in Schildkröten Formation und mit gezücktem Pilum unaufhaltsam auf das uns wohlbekannte Gallische Dorf zu. Und dort herrscht gerade ein riesiger Tumult vor der Hütte von Miraculix...

* * *

"Was soll das heißen, du hast keinen Zaubertrank fertig? Du hast doch sonst immer..." "Jaja, normalerweise! Aber in den letzten Tagen ist soviel passiert... Da konnte ich mich nicht um den Zaubertrankvorrat kümmern..." "Beim Teutates, wir sind verloren!" "Die Römer werden uns über den Haufen rennen!" "Dann enden wir alle als Sklaven!" "Ruhig Leute, ruhig! Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend!" "Was ist den los?" Egoistix kommt soeben auf die aufgebrachten Gallier zu und sieht fragend in die Runde. Doch Ozeanix wert den Fremdling sofot ab. "Nichts was einen Verräter etwas anginge!" "Ozeanix, bitte! Wir haben im Moment ein echtes Problem, da können wir einen Krieg in den eigenen Reihen nicht gebrauchen!" "Und was sollen wir tun? Die Römer sind uns Zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und..." "Das waren sie in Gergorvia auch! Und wir haben trotzdem gesiegt! Hohlt eure Waffen, Männer! Wir werden uns nicht Kampflos ergeben!" "Lang lebe Majestix!" "Es Lebe unser Chef!" Sofort stürmen die Männer los um sich für die bevorstehende Schlacht zu rüsten und Majestix wendet sich an Miraculix. "Wie lange wirst du für den Trank brauchen." "Nun... Ich muss die Zutaten vorbereiten, dann muss das ganze eine bestimmte Zeit köcheln und..." "Wie lange!" "Etwa... eine Stunde..." "Beim Teutates..." "Das schaft ihr nie! Solange haltet ihr gegen die Römer nicht stand, es sei den..." "Es sei den, wir helfen." Egoistix sieht von Majestix zu Ozeanix, der von dieser Idee nicht begeistert zu sein scheind. "Du? Du hast dich doch bei Gergovia aus dem Staub gemacht als es brenzlich wurde!" "Nun ja... ich..." "Und wer sagt uns das du das jetzt nicht wieder tust?" "Ozeanix, bitte! Er bietet uns seine Hilfe an und in dieser Situation..." "Ach was! Einmal Verräter, immer Verräter! Wenn er sich einmischen will, dann soll er mit seinen Leuten zum Strand gehen und auf die Frauen und Kinder aufpassen. DAS ist die richtige Aufgabe für ihn!" "Ozeanix!" "Lass gut sein, Majestix. Dein Bruder hat allen Grund mir nicht zu trauen." Mit diesen Worten verlässt Egoistix mit seine Leuten das Dorf und schließt sich Homöopatix und den Dorfrauen an, die sich soeben zum Strand aufmachen.

* * *

Derweil haben die Römer das Dorf fast erreicht. Majestix, Ozeanix und die übrigen Männer machen sich für den Kampf bereit. Doch bevor sich die Gallier in den Kampf stürzen konnten wollte Obelix über die Palisade klettern, doch Asterix hält ihn zurück. „Obelix, mach keinen Blödsin! Wir müssen schon gemeinsam angreifen um die Römer besiegen zu können!" „Das wird schwierig, seht mal!" Verleinix zeigt zu den Legionären, die sich inziwschen in zwei Gruppen aufgeteil haben und nun von zwei Seiten angreifen. Majestix sieht sich das Treiben einen Augenblick an, dann wendet er sich fragend an Asterix. „Asterix, hast du noch etwas vom Zaubertrank in deiner Feldflasche?" „Nun ja... Gerade noch einen Schluck." „Gut ich denke das wird reichen. Du und Obelix, ihr übermehmt die linke Seite. Versucht uns so viele Römer wie möglich vom Hals zu halten. Wir anderen schnappen uns die rechte Hälfte. Und nicht vergessen, wir müssen versuchen sie so lange wie möglich vom Dorf fernzuhalten bis Miraculix mit dem Zaubertrank fertig ist!" "Und wie lange wird das dauern?" "Oh.. ähm... Bestimmt nicht allzu lange."Mit diesen Worten besteigt Majestix sein Schild und gibt den Gallier den Befehl zum Angriff.Wie eine Wilde Horde stürmen die Unbeugsamen den Römern entgegen, eine unaufhaltsamme Gruppe mutiger Krieger, die im fahlen Mondlich alles dafür geben um ihr Dorf und ihre Familien zu beschützen. Schon Treffen die ersten Schwerter auf römische Schilde, werden die ersten Lanzen zerbrochen und Helme durch die Luft geschleudert. Doch bald schwindet der anfängliche Vorsprung der Gallier, mehr und mehr werden sie zurückgedrengt und die Schlacht scheint endschieden. Und wärend Asterix und Obelix ihren Teil der Schlacht alleine schlagen und voll damit beschäftigt sind keinen Römer zum Dorf durchzulassen, gibt es auf der anderen Seite schon herbe Verluste. Einige Gallier wurden bereits von den Römer gefangen genommen und fortgebracht und auch für Majestix scheint das Ende der Schlacht gekommen zu sein. Durch den Häuptlingskampf immernoch geschwächt, hat er sichtlich Mühe den Angriffen der Soldaten stand zu halten und auch Ozeanix, der seit Jahren nicht mehr gekämpft hat, fällt es immer schwerer sich zu wehren. Plötzlich trifft ein heftiger Schlag Ozeanix und er fällt bewustlos zu Boden und schon wird er von zwei Römern gepackt und fortgezerrt. Doch Majestix stürmt wutendbrannt heran um seinen Bruder zu befreien aber schon trifft auch ihn ein Angriff und er geht seinerseits zu Boden. Einen Augenblick bleibt er orientierunglos liegen, wärend um ihn herum weiterhin der unerbitterliche Kampf um das Dorf tobt. Majestix versucht gerade wieder aufzustehen, als er unsanft zu Boden gedrückt wird und im nächsten Augenblick spürt er die Klinge eines Schwertes an seinem Hals. "Es ist vorbei, Gallier! Das Schicksal deines Dorfes ist besiegelt. Und deines auch..." Schon holt der Römer zum entscheidenen Schlag aus, die Klinge saust nacht unten, unaufhaltsam auf den wehrlos am Boden liegen Majestix zu. Schon sieht der gallische Häuptling sein Leben beendet, als plötzlich...

* * *

Doch... was ist indessen am Strand passiert?  
Die Frauen und Kinder haben sich in einer kleinen Höhle verschanzt, Egoistix und seine Männer bewachen den Eingang, wärend der gute Homöopatix nichts besseres zu tun hat, als dumme Sprüche zu klopfen... „Himmel, wie kann Majestix nur so dumm sein? Erst der Kampf der Häuptlinge und jetzt stürzt er sich den Römer entgegen... und das ohne auch nur die geringste Chance zu haben! Gutemine, ich weis wirklich nicht was du an diesem Dummkopf findest... Nun ja... So wie ich die Dinge sehe, wirst du wohl bald Witwe sein und dann..." „Ist bald mal Schluss mit diesem unsinnigen Gelaber?!" Egoistix hat seinen Posten am Höhleneingang verlassen und steht nun vor dem sichtlich eingeschüchterten Homöopatix. „Ich weis ja nicht wie gut du Majestix kennst, aber eines ist klar: Du hast keine Ahnung davon wie Mutig er wirklich ist. Ich... habe all die Jahre in der Gefangenschaft der Römer nur überstanden weil mich der Hass auf Majestix angetrieben hat. Ich lebte in dem irrglauben er wäre an meiner Gefangennahme schuld. Dabei habe ich mir das ganze allein zuzuschreiben..." Traurig sieht er zu Gutemine, die ihn ihrerseits fragend ansieht. „Gutemine... Du warst damals der Grund warum ich Majestix in der Schlacht von Gergovia im Stich gelassen habe... Ich... hatte mich in dich verliebt, vom ersten Augenblick in dem ich dich sah... Und ich wollte nichts anderes als dich ganz für mich zu haben. Und als Majestix und ich im Kampf von den anderen getrennt waren... habe ich ihn im Stich gelassen, in der Hoffung... das er nicht mehr ins Dorf zurückkommt... Doch als ich mich aus dem Staub machen wollte, hat mich eine Gruppe von Römern überweltigt und ausser Landes gebracht, wo ich dann die nächsten Jahre als Sklave in einem Steinbruch schuften musste. Und die ganze Zeit habe ich nur daran gedacht freizukommen und bei dir zu sein, Gutemine. Doch als ich dann endlich frei war musste ich erfahren das Majestix nicht nur aus der Schlacht zurückkekehrt war und dich geheiratet hatte, nein er wurde auch als Held der Schlacht gefeiert... Ich kehrte in mein Dorf zurück und erkämpfte mir meinen alten Posten als Häuptling. Ich besiegte noch einige andere Häuptlinge und schließlich beschloss ich auch Majestix zu unterwerfen. Vom Zaubertrank der übermenschliche Kräfte verleiht hatte ich keine Ahnung... Doch wärend der ganzen Zeit hörte ich immer wieder Geschichten wie mutig Majestix war, wie er sich immer wieder furchtlos in den Kampf gegen die Römer stürzte! Ich wurde mit jeder Geschichte die ich hörte wütender. Und ich glaubte nicht an Majestix Mut. Doch als ich ihm dann im Ring gegenübertsand... Als ich sah mit welcher Kraft er für sein Dorf kämpfte... Wie er für dich kämpfte... da hab ich erst begriffen was wahrer Mut ist. Egal wie schwer der Kampf auch war oder noch ist, Majestix kämpft für das was ihm wichtig ist. Ihm ist egal ob er verlieren könnte. Wer kämpft kann verlieren. Wer nicht kämpft, hat schon verloren... das habe ich nun endlich verstanden..." Mit diesen Worten ergreift Egoistix sein Schwert und verlässt die Höhle. Doch dann dreht er sich nocheinmal um und meint zu Homöopatix gewand: „Du solltest nicht über einen Krieger spotten, wenn du selbst nie gekämpft hast." Damit ruft er einige seiner Männer zu sich verlässt mir ihnen den Strand in Richtung Dorf.

* * *

Doch kaum ist er am Dorftor angekommen, bleibt er wie versteinert stehen. Wild tobt die Schlacht, einige Gallier versuchen eine Horde Römer davon abzuhalten das Dorf zu erstürmen. Einen Augenblick zögert Egoistix noch, dann ruft er: „Auf in den Kampf!" und stürzt mit seinen Leuten dem Feind entgegen. Aber nur kurze Zeit später ist die Gruppe zersprengt, jeder kämpft so gut es geht um den Unbeugsammen zu helfen. Plötzlich sieht Egoistix wie sich Ozeanix in einiger Entfernung verzweifelt gegen eine Gruppe Römer zu wehren versucht, doch schließlich von schweren Schlägen getroffen zu Boden sinkt. Schon stürmt Majesix heran um seinem Bruder zu helfen, wird aber selbst von einem Angriff erwischt. Und kaum das Majestix den Boden berührt, rast ein Zenturio heran und drückt dem wehrlos am Boden liegenden sein Schwert an die Kehle. Plötzlich ist es Egoistix als würde die Zeit still stehen. Er sieht wie der Zenturio das Schwert hebt... und plötzlich... sieht er sich selbst werlos am Boden liegen, einige Jahre jünger und inmitten der Schlacht von Gergovia...

Er erninnert sich... Inmitten der Schlacht... Er kämpfte an Majestix' Seite, als ihn ein Angreifer abrupt zu Boden drückte und ihm sein Schwert an die Kehle hielt. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie Majestix sich allein gegen eine Gruppe Römer wehrte. Dann hohlte der Römer aus, Egoistix sah sein Leben schon beendet als plötzlich...

* * *

Mit einen Aufschrei stürmt Egoistix auf den Zenturio zu. Dieser lässt von seinem Opfer ab und schwing sein Schwert. Schon prallen die Klingen aufeinander, ein erbitterter Zweikampf entbrennt. Ein Schlag folgt dem nächsten und Egoistix kämpft so gut er kann. Doch dann kann er einen heftigen Schlag des Zenturios nicht mehr abwehren und wird getroffen. Schwer verwundet sinkt er zu Boden, aber bevor der Römer dies ausnutzen kann wird er seinerseits zu Boden geschlagen. Verwundert sieht Egoistix auf... und sieht Majestix, der im die Hand reicht um ihm aufzuhelfen. Einen Augenblick stehen sich die beiden Gallier schweigend gegenüber, dann ergreifen sie ihre Schwerter und stürzen sich in die alles endtscheidende Schlacht...

* * *

Der Morgen graut bereits, als die Schlacht endschieden ist. Miraculix konnte den Zaubertrank noch rechtzeitig fertigstellen und nachdem sich alle Gallier gestärkt hatten, hatten die Römer nicht mehr viel zu lachen. Soeben kehren unsere Freunde mit den befreiten Gefangenen zurück und auch die Frauen und Kinder trauen sich wieder ins Dorf. Derweilen sitzt Ozeanix in der Hütte von Miraculix um seine Wunden behandeln zu lassen, als Majestix hereinkommt, der den schwer verletzten Egoistix stüztz. „Beim Teutates... Was ist passiert?" „Nichts... Nichts weiter... Ich habe nur versucht..." „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet." Schweigend sieht Ozeanix seinen Bruder an, wärend Miraculix sich um den Verletzten kümmert. Da wendet sich Egoistix an den Häuptling „Majestix... Danke." „Ich habe dir zu danken. Ohne dich würde ich woll nicht mehr hier stehen." Egoistix schüttelt den Kopf. „Danke... Das du mir als Häuptling eine zweite Chance gibts... und als Freund." „Schon gut. Ruh dich aus, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Schließlich... Gibt es vier gallische Dörfer die auf die Rückkehr ihres Häuptlings warten und..." „Majestix... Ich... muss dir etwas gestehen..." „Aha! Jetzt kommst raus! Der hat wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht so viele Dörfer! Wahrscheinlich hat er überhaupt keins und..." „Ozeanix, bitte!" „Es geht nicht um die Dörfer... Es... Ich hatte bei meiner Ankunft hier gesagt das ich dir eine Botschaft geschickt hätte, in der ich dich um Hilfe baht... Diese Botschaft hat es aber nie gegeben... Ich wollte nur..." „Schon gut. Vergessen wir das ganze. Ich werde jetzt mal nach meinen Leuten sehen." Mit diesen Worten verlässt Majestix die Hütte des Driuden. Kaum vor der Tür, kommt ihm Gutemine entgegen gestürmt. „Schneuzelchen!" Freudestrahelnd wirft sie sich ihrem Mann entgegen, der sie sofort in seine Arme schließt. „Als mir Ozeanix erzählt hat was in der Schlacht passiert ist dachte ich es wäre um dich geschehen... Wie kannst du mir nur solche Sorgen machen!" „Minchen..." Eben noch ganz um ihren Gatten besorgt, schlüoft Gutemine schon wieder in die Rolle der Tyrannischen Ehefrau. Doch majestix lächelt nur und lässt das nun folgende Donnerwetter stillschweigend über sich ergehen. „Also wirklich! Du bist und bleibst ein alter Starrkopf! Wenn dir nun wirklich was passiert wäre? Dann hätte ich alleine dagestanden! Aber daran denk Monsö ja nicht, wenn er sich Todesmutig in den Kampf stürzt wie ein Jungspunt!" „Minchen..." Doch Gutemine hat sich wütend abgewannt und geht wieder zum Dorfplatz, wo soeben der Druide Knorrfix angekommen ist. „Bei Teutates und Belisima. Bei euch wird es auch nie Langweilig. Ich war grad auf dem Weg nach Lutetia, als mir ein Römer berichtet, das hier eine Schlacht stattfindet. Er war wohl rechtzeitig getürmt... Ich hoffe es gibt nicht so viele Verletzte?" „Ein paar. Am besten Ihr fragt Miraculix ob er Hilfe braucht. Seine Hütte ist dort drüben." „Vielen Dank." Und wärend sich Knorrfix und seine Assistentin zu Miraculix aufmachen bemerkt Obelix so ganz nebenbei: „Und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt?" „Aber Obelix! Das was wir immer machen wenn eine Geschichte gut ausgeht: Wir feiern!" „Ganz genau, Asterix! Also los, Kinder, bereitet alles vor! Das wir ein Festmal wie noch nie!"

* * *

Noch am selben Abend versammeln sich alle unter dem Sternenzelt um ihren Großen Sieg über die Römer und natürlich auch ihren Häuptling zu feiern, der mutigste Krieger Galliens. Auch Egoistix und seine Leute sind eingeladen und selbst Ozeanix hat nichts mehr gegen den Häuptling, hat dieser sich doch als echter Kämpfer erwiesen und trotz aller Gefahren Majestix das Leben gerettet. Und so herrscht wieder Frieden. Nun ja... beinahe... „Nein Troubadix, du wirst nicht singen!" „Aber ich wollte doch nur..." ZACK! Mit einem gezielten Hammerschlag hat Automatix den Barden ruhig gestellt, der wenig später gefesselt und geknebelt unter einem nahen Baum liegt. Doch... diesesmal ist er dort nich allein. Ebenfals bewustlos liegt dort... Homöopatix! Er konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen sich über Majestix lustig zu machen und hat damit dessen Bruder ein wenig zu sehr gereitzt. Doch als Homöopatix trotz aller Warnungen das Stänkern nicht lassen konnte, hatte sich Ozeanix kurzerhand den Schmiedehammer von Automatix geliehen und den großmäuligen Großstadtgallier zum schweigen gebracht. Doch trotz dieser kleinen Zwischenfälle sind alle bei bester Laune. „Wie sieht es aus, Egoistix. Bleibst du mit deinen Leuten noch ein paar Tage bei uns?" „Ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein. Ich muss in mein Dorf zurück. Und in meinen anderen Dörfer warten alle auf eine Nachricht von mir wie der Kampf ausgegangen ist..." Egoistix scheint nun doch entwas geknickt, doch majestix legt im beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, auch wenn du den Kampf der Häuptlinge verloren hast, du hast dich als mutiger Krieger und warer Freund erwiesen und du kannst daher hoch erhobenen Hauptes in dein Dorf zurückkehren." „Nun... wenn du das sagst... Es hat sich einiges geändert in der Zeit in der ich hier war... Bis auf eines." „Und was?" Egoistix grinst. „Ich bin immernoch Junggeselle." „Haha! Na, das wird sich bestimmt auch noch ändern, so wie ich kenne!" „Na hoffentlich. Bei Gutemine bin ich ja etwas zu spät gekommen..." Er zwinkert ihr grinselnd zu. „Aber es gibt ja auch noch andere hübsche Frauen auf dieser Welt." Egoistix lacht, hält sich dann aber mit schmerzverzerter Miene die Seite. „Egoistix? Alles in Ordnung?" „Ich habe doch gesagt, keine Zervisia und keine Aufregung!" Soeben kommt die Assistentin von Knorrfix auf die Gruppe zu und sieht Egoistix straffend an. „Also soetwas starrköpfiges ist mir noch nicht untergekommem! Los, los, ab zum Druiden!" „Tja, Freunde, ihr habt die Dame gehört. Dann will ich mich mal ihrem Willen beugen!" Er grinst seine Freunde an, dann macht sich Egoistix unter dem strengen Blick der jungen Frau auf den Weg zu Miraculix Hütte. Majestix und Ozeanix können fast nicht mehr vor lachen, als sie die Standpauken hören, die Egoistix sich auf dem Weg anhören muss. „Eines ist vollkommen klar, ", meint Majestix während er sich die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel wischt, „Der bleibt nicht mehr lange Junggeselle!" „Bestimmt nicht. Aber leicht wird er's nicht haben." „Ach was, Unkraut vergeht nicht. Ich habe meine Ehe doch bis jetzt auch überlebt. AUA! Aber Minchen!" Gutemine hatte dieses Kommentar ihres Gatten gehört und ihm kurzerhand einen Teller um die Ohren gehaun. Doch lange war sie ihrem Mann nicht böse, hatten die Ereignisse der letzten Tage doch deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr er sie auch nach all den Ehejahren noch liebte.

Und so wollen wir unsere gallischen Freunde an dieser Stelle verlassen die deutlich zeigt, das für die Unbeugsamen Gallier im allgemeinen und Majestix im ganz besonderen, eben noch nicht aller Tage Abend ist.

**ENDE**


End file.
